Breakthrough
by Ferfa
Summary: Trabalhando na resolução de mais um caso, algumas coisas começam a fugir do controle de Remus e Sirius. Universo Alternativo. Policiais. Sirius/Remus. COMPLETA.
1. Parte I

**BREAKTHROUGH**

**Notas: **

**1. **Estou assistindo a mais seriados policiais do que deveria, e o bom e velho amor entre parceiros (Steve/Danny, estou olhando para vocês) me encanta, fazer o quê. Minha experiência com medicina forense é zero, a menos que todas aquelas análises de Castle e Dexter sirvam para alguma coisa. Meu conhecimento sobre leis e economia também é zero. Pesquisei o que pude, perdoem qualquer coisa gritantemente sem sentido, estou aberta a correções.

Também não sou escritora de mistério. O caso é só pano de fundo para a fic, por mais que tenha sido divertido de escrever. Não esperem muita coisa dele porque não tenho essa capacidade.

**2. **Essa fanfic é **universo alternativo** – sem magia, sem Hogwarts. Então a personalidade dos personagens (principalmente dos Marotos, que são os que mais aparecem) estão diferentes do que costumo imaginar dentro do canon. Aqui eles não cresceram juntos, não teve Voldemort pra estragar a vida de ninguém, o Remus não sofreu por ser lobisomem, etc etc. Tentei imaginar como eles seriam sem todas essas coisas que moldam a personalidade deles nos livros, e o que continuaria.

**3. **Ao longo de toda a história são usados palavrões e uma escrita mais coloquial nas falas dos personagens. Esse primeiro capítulo também contém sexo (implícito, mas ainda assim fiquem atentos).

**4. **"Breakthrough" tem o sentido de um avanço ou descoberta muito importante, em inglês. Como o título não é lá muito criativo, preferi deixar em inglês para dar um charme. (?) A ideia da fanfic surgiu da proposta do Challenge de Clichês do Fórum 6 Vassouras, mas infelizmente não consegui terminá-la a tempo.

**5. **Faz MUITO tempo que não escrevo nada com mais de um capítulo, espero que gostem!

* * *

**PARTE I DE VI**

"James, preciso falar com você".

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

"Aconteceu. Calma, não foi nada _trágico_, não precisa me olhar com essa cara. É só que... acho que fiz merda".

"E isso deveria me surpreender por quê...?"

"Como seu humor é refinado e inteligente, Potter", James riu e Sirius respirou fundo. "Dessa vez foi _sério_, ok?"

"Você vai me contar, ou tenho que decifrar algum código antes?"

Antes que Sirius pudesse responder, a pequena discussão foi interrompida.

"Vocês sabem que eu _adoraria_ saber o que aconteceu, mas podemos prestar atenção no corpo por um minuto?", disse Peter, apontando para o cadáver que estava examinando.

James pareceu envergonhado e ficou quieto, Sirius apenas fez sinal para ele continuar.

"A bala usada é uma calibre .38. A vítima recebeu dois tiros, o primeiro no meio do peito, o segundo perfurou um pulmão. Pela entrada da bala, a pessoa que atirou tinha mais ou menos a mesma altura da—".

A porta da sala abriu com um rangido, fazendo os três homens olharem para quem entrava. Remus estava ainda com os cabelos molhados, um cheiro forte de perfume e cara de quem estava de ressaca. Ele murmurou um "desculpe", gesticulando para Peter continuar a explicação.

James pôde notar perfeitamente o nervosismo de Sirius quando ele viu quem chegara.

— x —

**QUINZE HORAS ANTES**

Remus gostava de muitas coisas sobre seu trabalho. Ele gostava de sentir que estava fazendo uma coisa útil, gostava de sentir que estava ajudando as pessoas a encontrarem um pouco de conforto em um momento difícil. Ele gostava de trabalhar com Sirius e James, e gostava de sair com Peter depois do trabalho. Os relatórios não eram sua parte preferida, mas ele podia viver com isso.

Mas se tinha uma coisa que Remus detestava, era quando o suspeito tentava fugir.

Correr tinha sido uma parte importante do treinamento, então a parte física era relativamente tranquila. O maior problema é que Remus não conseguia entender porque alguém tentaria fugir sob a mira de uma arma, e sabendo que o policial provavelmente tinha reforços e autorização para atirar.

Ele ouviu o barulho de alguém caindo no chão – o que com certeza tinha doído – e Sirius dizendo "John Baker, você está preso pela suspeita de assassinato...". Sirius colocou as algemas no homem e levantou-o bruscamente. Ele não era exatamente conhecido pela delicadeza com que tratava as pessoas que prendia, algo que Remus tinha certeza que ainda lhe renderia um processo por má conduta na Corregedoria.

"Você dirige", disse Sirius, jogando a chave para Remus. Baker estava devidamente preso na traseira do carro.

"Sério?"

Sirius deu de ombros. "Muita adrenalina".

Eles chegaram à delegacia, onde o homem ficaria detido por quarenta e oito horas. O objetivo agora era fazê-lo confessar, para que não passasse o julgamento em liberdade.

Interrogar suspeitos era uma das partes preferidas de Remus. Havia algo no jogo psicológico que era... encantador. Bom, talvez não exatamente, já que em geral estavam lidando com sociopatas ou psicopatas, e decididamente não havia nada de encantador neles. _Interessante_ seria uma descrição mais precisa.

Enquanto Sirius levava Baker para a sala de interrogatório, Remus correu até o quinto andar para chamar James. Os dois costumavam fazer os interrogatórios juntos – Sirius raramente era uma opção viável, a menos que eles estivessem lidando com alguém facilmente impressionável que só estava precisando de um poder de persuasão um pouco maior.

"Alguma coisa especial?", perguntou James, enquanto iam para a sala.

"Baker tentou fugir, mas acho que não vai ter muita resistência aqui. Você lembra da ficha dele, uma série de assaltos a joalherias, nós temos duas testemunhas e a roupa que ele usou no dia do crime. Ele perdeu o controle da situação, atirou em Kate, fugiu". Eles chegaram à sala.

"Pelo visto, os outros três assaltantes não tentaram ajudá-lo, então provavelmente foram contratados por outra pessoa e estavam trabalhando juntos pela primeira vez. Frank disse que talvez o contratante seja um homem que eles estão procurando há três anos, Neal Carter".

James concordou rapidamente, entrando na sala e sentando-se na frente de Baker. Remus jogou a ficha criminal em cima da mesa, continuando em pé e folheando o documento.

"Rincon em 1977, Elegance em 79, Kingston em 80, depois disso foi pego e cumpriu três anos em Bristol... você tem um histórico e tanto em roubar joalheiras, John".

"Mas às vezes as coisas saem do controle, não é?", continuou James, sem tirar os olhos do homem.

"Essa foi uma das vezes, não é? As coisas saíram do controle porque Kate entrou no seu caminho. É, esse é o nome da atendente que você matou. Você disse para ela ficar longe do telefone, mas ela não te deu ouvidos...", disse Remus, ainda fingindo que estava lendo o arquivo.

"E aí você atirou nela. Três vezes, bem no peito. Os outros três homens que estavam com você fugiram antes, mas você precisava pensar no que fazer".

"Pra nossa sorte, isso fez com que tivéssemos testemunhas o suficiente que viram você jogando a arma do crime em uma lixeira".

Baker não disse nada, continuando a olhar para seus próprios pés.

"Não foi assim, John? Você matou a pobre garota à queima-roupa para não se arriscar. Não é curioso isso? E agora você está aqui, e nenhum dos seus comparsas dá a mínima se você se você passar a vida toda preso ou não", prosseguiu Remus, finalmente se sentando.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

"John", retomou James. "Acho que você não está entendendo muito bem sua situação. Você matou uma mulher, nós temos uma rua inteira para testemunhar contra você, nós achamos sua roupa suja de pólvora. É um beco sem saída".

"Isso significa que você vai passar no mínimo quinze anos na prisão. Cinco vezes a mais que a primeira pena. Bom, acho que dessa vez você estará mais acostumado".

Quando começou a trabalhar na área de homicídios, Remus não conseguia entender como algum policial podia _negociar _com um suspeito, prometendo redução de pena se ele colaborasse. Eles tinham tirado a vida de alguém e mereciam cada ano que recebessem de pena. Qualquer outra coisa seria injustiça à vítima e seus entes queridos.

Quatro anos depois, ele já aprendera que as coisas não funcionavam exatamente assim. Havia muitos casos que os policiais precisavam barganhar para chegarem onde queriam, ou _a quem_ queriam. Negociar os bandidos menos poderosos para pegarem os grandes. Negociar para conseguir uma confissão que facilitaria o julgamento.

Ele esforçava-se ao máximo para sempre esquecer o nome das vítimas. Desse jeito era mais fácil disfarçar a culpa.

Baker continuou quieto.

"É, John, acho que Carter não liga muito para você", disse Remus. Finalmente conseguiu arrancar alguma reação do homem, que quase imediatamente levantou os olhos e o encarou.

"Carter deve ter prometido uma porcentagem tentadora, não é? Para você se re-estabilizar depois da prisão. Você nem queria voltar para essa vida... Mas vou te descrever outro cenário, John. É bem simples, na verdade. Você nos ajuda com o Carter, e nós ajudamos você".

Então Baker falou a primeira coisa em todo aquele tempo: "Como?".

Remus teve que resistir a um sorriso quando sentiu o tapa vitorioso que James deu em sua perna, por baixo da mesa.

— x —

"Vamos tomar alguma coisa hoje?", Sirius propôs assim que deu seis da tarde. "Para comemorar?"

"Desculpa, cara, hoje tenho um encontro com a Lily", disse James, naquele tom estranho que sempre usava para falar da garota. "Ela 'tá tão apaixonada que mal consegue passar um dia sem me ver...".

"_Ela_, claro. Qualquer um sabe que até o treinamento com Moody é mais agradável que um encontro com você...", retrucou Sirius, fugindo da bolinha de papel que o amigo tentou lhe acertar.

"Ah, Sirius, você não consegue controlar seu ciúme...".

"Ciúme do que, se eu tenho o Remus? _Não é_, Remus?".

Remus assustou com a menção do seu nome, tão distante que estava da conversa. Seus pensamentos ainda estavam no caso - tinham conseguido uma confissão e ainda ajudado o caso de Frank. Ele já conseguia imaginar a revolta dos pais de Kate ao saber que o assassino não ficaria preso por mais de sete anos.

Só percebeu que Sirius estava encarando-o, e ele odiava quando Sirius o encarava. Concordar com o que quer que ele estivesse dizendo era a saída mais fácil, e por isso logo os dois estavam subindo na moto de Sirius em direção ao Três Vassouras.

O bar era o mais próximo e limpo do prédio, sendo frequentado principalmente por policiais. Sirius e Remus eram conhecidos o suficiente para conseguir uma mesa e duas doses de whiskey imediatamente, mesmo com a lotação do _happy hour._

"Sabe...", começou Remus, virando a primeira dose para tirar seu pensamento de Kate. "Nunca consigo entender porque as pessoas tentam fugir. Não tem qualquer lógica. Será que eles pensam que são especiais, ou vão desenvolver o poder de atravessar paredes e fugir de todo mundo?"

"Instinto de sobrevivência", retrucou Sirius, dando de ombros. "Eles sabem que a gente só vai atirar se eles atirarem primeiro. Vale a pena o risco".

"O risco sempre rende meus pulmões estourados de tanto correr".

Sirius riu, pedindo mais duas doses. "Você não tentaria fugir, então?"

"Eu não iria precisar, porque seria esperto demais para ser pego. Sim, até por você", completou assim que o outro abriu a boca. "Mas essa vida do crime nunca me pareceu convidativa. Quer dizer, esses caras leem o jornal? Eles veem alguma coisa de todas as prisões e mortes? O tanto que eles se matam _entre eles mesmos_?".

"Vale a pena o risco", repetiu Sirius, "dependendo do tipo de crime que você cometer. Só pegar minha família de exemplo...".

Os Black eram uma das inúmeras famílias que cometiam diversos crimes de colarinho branco, todos sabiam disso, mas ninguém havia conseguido reunir provas o suficiente até há um ano, quando conseguiram condenar o pai de Sirius.

Quando mais novo, Sirius costumava sentir-se profundamente envergonhado de pertencer à família, tentando provar de todas as maneiras o quão diferente era deles. Com o passar do tempo, a maior parte da revolta passara e dera lugar à resignação.

(Em geral, ele justificava essa mudança dizendo: "Eles realmente _queimaram meu nome_ naquela porcaria de árvore genealógica. Não sei como a casa toda não pegou fogo. Eles são claramente loucos").

"Imagina se você tivesse ido para o lado errado da família", Remus encarou o sorriso de lado do outro. "... nem pense nisso, ok? Eu não gostaria de te prender. E nós dois sabemos que é isso que aconteceria".

"Remus, pare de andar comigo e com o James. Você 'tá começando a falar igualzinho a gente...".

"Você está uns... seis anos atrasado para dar esse aviso".

"De qualquer jeito, eles não me aceitariam de volta. É engraçado pensar que, com os Black, quem _segue a lei _é considerado a ovelha-negra da família".

"Tudo uma questão de perspectiva", disse Remus. O outro riu.

— x —

Cinco doses de whiskey depois, a conversa começou a tomar um rumo um pouco menos inofensivo.

"... e ele disse que jamais poderia sair comigo num _encontro de verdade_ porque tinha medo de algum conhecido nos ver e contar para a família dele. Quer dizer, ele tem trinta anos. Até quando vai viver nessa?"

"Bom, não é todo mundo que pode simplesmente fugir de casa e ignorar a família pra sempre".

"O que impede?", retrucou Sirius, tentando encarar o amigo, mas tendo dificuldade em manter o foco. "Aí, o que esse filho da puta esperava? Que eu passasse o tempo todo trancado num quarto com ele?". Parou para refletir um momento. "Hmm, não posso negar que no começo não era uma má ideia passar vinte e quatro horas trancado com ele...".

"Sirius, _muita informação_", disse Remus, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

"Ah, sim, desculpa. De qualquer jeito, terminei tudo antes de começar. Não valia a pena o esforço".

A Grande História de Como Sirius Saiu do Armário, como o próprio gostava de chamar, na verdade não tinha nada de grande. Sirius contara naquele mesmo bar, logo que ele, Remus e James tinham começado a trabalhar juntos em Homicídios. Peter também estava com eles – os quatro tinham começado a trabalhar na polícia mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo, há mais de dois anos.

James estava falando sobre a novata que começara a trabalhar com Moody, como aqueles olhos verdes eram os olhos mais lindos e apaixonantes que ele já tinha visto. Os três concordaram sobre a beleza da moça. "Esperem eu jogar um charme, ela vai ficar doida por mim", afirmara James, esbanjando sua auto-confiança. Ele levaria anos para conseguir chamar a atenção de Lily. "Quer dizer, se ela não conhecer o Sirius antes".

Sirius rira, apoiando a cadeira nas duas pernas de trás e dando seu melhor sorriso. Todos sabiam que ele fazia um considerável sucesso entre as policiais, e poucas se importavam em esconder que adorariam ter uma chance com ele. Um pouco de charme não era prejudicial a ninguém, pensava Sirius toda vez que retornava os flertes.

"Não precisa se preocupar, Potter, não estou no mercado no momento". Os outros três o olharam com surpresa. Sirius nunca tinha comentado sobre nenhuma namorada. _Ops_, pensara na hora, continuando a distrair os amigos com seu sorriso.

Foi então que Peter soltara A Frase Fatídica, assim denominada também por Sirius.

"Ah, isso explica todos os olhares que você vem trocando com o Palmer...", dissera Peter, claramente brincando. Palmer também trabalhava em Homicídios, mas sob a supervisão de Slughorn, e não de McGonagall como eles.

Sirius caíra da cadeira.

James fora o primeiro a se acostumar com a idéia, bombardeando Sirius com perguntas extremamente constrangedoras quinze minutos depois de ele ter contado. Peter passou o resto da noite impressionado com seu próprio poder de dedução, e um mês desconfortável em tocar no assunto. A preocupação de Sirius acabou quando Peter disse que, "Se não der certo com o Palmer, posso te apresentar um primo meu".

Remus não sabia direito o que pensar. Ele crescera em uma família bastante religiosa, mas sabia que o mundo era muito diferente do que seus pais diziam. Ele imaginava que Sirius poderia acabar indo para o inferno por diversos motivos, mas dificilmente dormir com homens seria um deles.

Ele pensou em todo o tempo que tinham sido amigos, e como a sexualidade de Sirius jamais fora um problema – afinal, ele _nem sabia_ até aquele dia -, e chegou à conclusão que não teria por que qualquer problema começar depois disso.

No começo, fora um pouco estranho ouvir Sirius falar de um ou outro cara com quem estava saindo, porque era diferente do que ele estava acostumado a ouvir. Sirius chegara a dizer um dia, "Ei, Remus, você sabe que isso é difícil eu parar de falar, mas se você não se sente confortável com isso...".

Até Remus surpreendera-se com a naturalidade de sua reação: "Você é meu amigo e pode falar qualquer coisa comigo. Já ouvi muita coisa pior vinda de você...".

O abraço que Sirius lhe deu fora o mais sincero que já recebera na vida.

"'Tá pensando no quê?", a voz do outro tirou Remus de seus pensamentos.

Ele sorriu. "Quando você saiu do armário". A mente bêbada de Remus não conseguiu registrar a cara estranha que Sirius fez. "E caiu da cadeira no processo".

"Bom, eu quase estou caindo da cadeira _agora_", retrucou Sirius. "Depois de...", ele começou a tentar contar nos dedos quantas doses tinha tomado.

"Sete doses, 'tá no papel", disse Remus, abanando a comanda na cara do outro.

"Suas habilidades visuais são impressionantes. Eu mal consigo enxergar sua cara".

"O nome disso é evolução da espécie". Ele levantou-se. "Vou pagar a conta, ok? É um presente por você ter voado pra cima do Baker".

"Ei, Lupin, não tenta me enganar! Eu sei que é sua vez de pagar mesmo, porque fui eu que paguei quando—".

Remus já estava no caixa e não ouviu nada que o outro disse. Andar em linha reta estava sendo uma tarefa meio complicada, ainda mais com tanta gente pelo caminho, mas ele conseguiu ir e voltar para a mesa com sucesso.

"Vamos embora?"

"Aham", Sirius apoiou-se na mesa para levantar, parecendo fazer um grande esforço. "Eu— eu—". O soluço impediu que ele continuasse a frase. Sirius encheu a boca de ar e prendeu a respiração até o soluço parar. Remus ficou encarando-o, contando os trinta segundos e colocando o dedo na bochecha de Sirius quando o tempo passou.

"Eu te levo pra casa", concluiu, voltando a respirar.

"Sirius, você 'tá de moto, lembra? Nem que tivesse com uma espaçonave com piloto automático eu te deixaria dirigir".

"Ah", disse Sirius, indicando claramente que não lembrava que estava de moto, muito menos que não tinha a menor condição de dirigir. "Bom, eu não 'tava _planejando_ ficar assim hoje à noite, mas você não parava de falar e o whiskey não parava de surgir...".

Remus riu alto, servindo de apoio para o amigo enquanto os dois saíam do bar. A moto estava estacionada virando a esquina, e Remus esperava que ela continuasse lá até a manhã seguinte.

Sirius começou a agitar os braços para a rua, mesmo que não tivesse nenhum táxi passando, e Remus continuou rindo. "Desse jeito você vai fazer um caminhoneiro parar, e a gente vai acabar em Durham [1] sem um rim".

"Hmmm, acho que não 'tô conseguindo seguir sua lógica". Ele parou de repente, parecendo lembrar de algo muito sério. "Remus, _Remus_, você vai para casa comigo, né?"

"Tudo que eu quero é meu chuveiro quente e minha cama, Sirius...".

"Minha casa tem um chuveiro quente e uma cama, você acha que eu moro como? A gente divide o dinheiro do táxi e você não tem que pagar... muitas e muitas libras até chegar no fim de mundo que você mora".

Remus precisava admitir que a linha de raciocínio de Sirius fazia algum sentido, e o pensamento de não ter que gastar muitas e muitas libras com o táxi era realmente tentador. Sirius morava muito mais perto da Central.

Ele ignorou completamente o gelo no seu estômago ao ouvir que Sirius tinha _uma_ cama, e concordou com o amigo. Eles conseguiram um táxi cinco minutos depois. Em dez, já estavam na casa de Sirius. Remus pagou o taxista enquanto Sirius procurava as chaves de casa, que estavam perdidas em algum bolso de sua jaqueta.

— x —

Sirius insistiu que o outro tomasse banho primeiro e ficasse com a cama. Ele separou uma camiseta, uma cueca, uma calça moletom e uma toalha para o amigo usar. Remus discutiu um pouco sobre a cama, mas aceitou a cortesia de tomar banho primeiro. O banho quente fez com que sua cabeça parasse de girar e o enjoo sumisse, e ele voltou ao estágio fisicamente agradável de falar muito e rir de coisas sem sentido.

O banho também melhorara o estado de Sirius, que voltara a conseguir andar sem parecer que ia cair a qualquer momento. Ele entrou no quarto com a toalha enrolada na cintura, murmurando para si mesmo "onde 'tá a merda da coberta?" e vasculhando o guarda-roupa.

Remus jamais conseguiria prever sua reação ao ver Sirius semi-nu, com alguns pingos de água escorrendo do cabelo para suas costas. Seu coração disparou e ele sentiu o corpo todo quente, e não teve cara-de-pau suficiente para nem ao menos tentar culpar a bebida. Resignou-se em pensar "_mas que merda_".

"Você lembra que eu 'tô aqui e você 'tá pelado, né?", ele disse, chamando a atenção de Sirius para o mundo real. "Você não vai se trocar aqui, né?"

Sirius riu. "Hmmm, não. Eu levei minha roupa pra sala, mas 'tá frio e não sei onde coloquei meu cobertor".

"Não 'tá frio", retrucou Remus, observando a busca do amigo.

"'Tá sim".

"Não 'tá não. E por que você não procura _depois_ de se trocar?".

Sirius parou de novo. Ele claramente não tinha nem pensado nessa possibilidade. Deu de ombros e disse brincando: "Assim você pode me admirar".

De repente, Remus soube exatamente como Sirius tinha se sentido quanto Peter dissera A Frase Fatídica. Mas obviamente ele não iria cair de cadeira nenhuma, primeiro porque era esperto demais para isso, mas principalmente porque estava deitado.

E ele _deveria_ continuar deitado, _para sempre_, mas ao invés disso levantou-se e foi ao lado de Sirius, dando uma cotovelada para abrir espaço na frente do armário. "Deixa eu te ajudar", disse, começando a procurar o cobertor.

"Cuidado pra não cair nada na sua cabeça, acho que tem umas motos guardadas aqui em cima".

O guarda-roupa de Sirius parecia mais um buraco negro, e Remus tinha certeza de que jamais encontraria qualquer coisa nele. Ele pensou em sugerir que o amigo simplesmente colocasse tudo para fora, e fizesse uma coisa mágica chamada _arrumação_, na esperança de encontrar o cobertor.

Mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, sentiu algo fofo.

Sirius parecia genuinamente impressionado.

"Achei! Dez pontos pra mim!"

"Lupin, isso provavelmente foi a coisa mais retardada que você já disse, e olha que a lista é grande".

"Black, pare de andar comigo, você 'tá começando a falar igual eu... E pare de ser mal-agradecido, porque eu acabo de te salvar da hipotermia".

"Só sei o que essa palavra significa por causa daquela vez que a gente salvou a Anne no congelador". Esse fora um caso especialmente cruel, que nenhum dos dois queria pensar naquele momento, por isso Sirius logo emendou, "Me dá", esticando os braços.

O coração de Remus voltou a disparar quando ele virou-se para o amigo, e ele começou a rir.

"Que foi?", perguntou Sirius, rindo também.

"Se você soubesse o que pensei agora...". Sirius parou de rir, Remus não. Ele achou que rir era uma maneira boa o suficiente de ignorar todo o resto, mas isso não o fez parar de pensar no que estava pensando, e seu coração continuou disparado.

Ele conclui que, mesmo não podendo culpar a bebida porque ela não estava produzindo nenhum pensamento novo, ele a culparia para sempre por ter _feito_ alguma coisa em relação a isso.

Quando Remus finalmente parou de rir, ele deixou a coberta cair no chão e aproximou-se de Sirius. Ele não disse nada até conseguir sentir a respiração quente do outro. "Ei, Black...", começou, sem fazer ideia do que iria dizer ou do que estava fazendo. "Black, numa escala de ideias realmente muito, muito ruins, essa 'tá em que posição?".

"A número um sendo a pior?", retrucou Sirius, e Remus impressionou-se com a eloqüência dele, quando suas próprias palavras saíram todas embaralhadas.

Tudo ficou mais fácil depois que ele decidiu que aquele não era momento para conversa alguma, terminando com a distância entre eles e beijando Sirius. Ele sentiu a barba áspera em sua pele, as mãos puxando seu quadril para mais perto. Ele sentiu calor, e não conseguia imaginar como Sirius podia estar sentindo frio, mas ele provavelmente não estava sentindo frio _agora_.

Suas próprias mãos estavam estáticas, Remus não sabia exatamente o que fazer com elas. Os braços de Sirius estavam pra baixo, então subiu os seus, deixando suas mãos envolverem o cabelo ainda molhado de Sirius.

Só voltou a pensar no que estava fazendo quando sentiu a toalha caindo, e a ereção de Sirius contra sua perna. O outro pareceu assustar-se com isso também, pois foi ele que parou o beijo, pegando a toalha do chão e colocando novamente na cintura.

"Hm, bom, acho que temos aí a número um", disse, parecendo absurdamente sem graça. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sem olhar na direção de Remus. Abaixou novamente para pegar a coberta. "Eu vou... eu vou para sala. Dormir, acordar e descobrir que tudo isso foi um sonho. Dos bons, não me leve a mal, é só que...".

Remus pensou que Sirius realmente estava pegando alguns dos seus hábitos. Era geralmente ele que começava a falar coisas sem sentido sem parar. De repente sua mente estava clara e todas as respostas estavam lá: ele queria isso. Ele queria beijar Sirius, mesmo que fosse só hoje, mesmo que fosse só a bebida, mesmo que ele nunca quisesse beijar homens.

"Sirius, eu também não sei lidar com isso. A gente pode pensar amanhã. A gente pode lidar com todas as coisas confusas amanhã", afirmou, aproximando-se de novo.

"O problema é que é _muita coisa_ para lidar, Remus. Você é meu amigo e eu... Olha, eu 'tô tentando ser racional, quando é _sua tarefa_ ser sempre o Sr. Racional, mas é meio difícil com você me olhando desse jeito e _vindo pra cima de mim_".

"Sr. Racional", Remus repetiu, rindo.

Eles se beijaram de novo, e dessa vez Remus tinha uma ideia muito clara do que fazer. Os dois foram andando para trás, até a cama. Sirius estava com as mãos nas costas do outro, primeiro por fora da camiseta, depois por dentro. Suas mãos estavam frias.

Então parou de novo. "Pode fazer o que quiser", disse Remus, sabendo o que o amigo estava pensando. Sirius sorriu, puxando a camiseta.

Ele mudou de posição, ficando por cima de Remus. Levou as mãos ao rosto dele, tirando o cabelo da testa. Remus aproveitou a oportunidade para respirar fundo. Passou as mãos pelas costas de Sirius, até chegar na toalha, e continuo por baixo dela. Sirius mordiscou seu lábio.

Puxou a toalha e deixou ao lado da cama. Começou a tirar sua calça, junto com a cueca, e Sirius levantou o corpo para que ele pudesse tirar tudo. Ele não estava esperando quando Sirius tomou sua ereção e começou a masturbá-lo.

"Porra—". Remus mordeu o lábio, tentando controlar um gemido alto. O outro riu, continuando.

"Pode gemer, não tem ninguém para escutar a gente", murmurou no ouvido de Remus.

Ele continuou se controlando. Mas seu auto-controle estava limitado e, se Sirius continuasse por muito tempo, ele acabaria com a noite dos dois cedo demais. Tocou no braço do outro para que ele parasse.

Sentou-se na cama, para então deitar em cima de Sirius novamente. Suas ereções se tocaram e os dois gemeram, buscando o contato, até Remus parar porque lembrou o que tinha intenção de fazer.

"Ei, Sirius".

"Hmm?"

"Eu quero— Eu quero— Você precisa, hmm, me explicar como fazer?"

Sirius demorou um pouco para entender, mas depois começou a rir, mordendo de novo o lábio do outro. Esticou-se na cama até o criado-mudo. Abriu uma das gavetas, tateando até encontrar o que buscava, e voltou a olhar para Remus. "Lubrificante, camisinha. Vá com calma. Só isso".

Parecia simples o suficiente. Remus disse "Ok", voltando a beijar Sirius, que logo virou de costas para ele. As costas de Sirius eram realmente muito bonitas.

— x —

Remus acordou assustado. Logo percebeu que sua cabeça doía, e começou a mexer-se lentamente. Ele olhou de um lado para o outro, mas estava sozinho na cama. Levantou-se, indo até a porta do quarto.

"Sirius?", chamou, sem resposta.

Sentiu um alívio enorme ao perceber que o outro já saíra de casa. Ele jamais saberia lidar com uma "manhã seguinte" com Sirius, e queria adiar o momento tanto quanto possível. Andou pela casa só para conferir se estava mesmo sozinho, não se importante de estar pelado, e encontrou um bilhete com uma nota de dez libras em cima do balcão da cozinha.

_Bom dia!_

_Fiquei com dó de te acordar, mas que fique registrado que isso é meio irresponsável, Sr. Lupin. Fui a pé até a Central, então aproveita esse dinheiro para pegar um táxi. A chave de casa está por dentro da porta, só trancar, não tem mistério._

_S.B._

Remus tomou um banho rápido e gelado, espantando todo o cansaço. A camisa que usou no dia anterior não estava em condições de ser usada novamente, então buscou uma no guarda-roupa de Sirius. Colocou a calça, o distintivo e o coldre, juntou suas próprias roupas numa sacola, pegou o bilhete e o dinheiro que Sirius deixara (o que ele normalmente não faria, se não estivesse sem um centavo), e saiu da casa.

Por gentileza, tomou um ônibus até a Central, chegando com uma hora e três minutos de atraso. Bom, ele tinha horas extras suficientes. A sala no quinto andar estava vazia, então ele voltou ao primeiro andar, indo até o fim do corredor, onde ficava o necrotério.

Antes de entrar, olhou pelo vidro da porta. James e Sirius estavam lá, escutando a uma explicação de Peter. Seu corpo não reagiu de nenhuma maneira especial ao ver Sirius: nem nervosismo, nem ansiedade, então provavelmente estava tudo bem.

Provavelmente eles iriam seguir em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido, e isso o tranquilizava. Ele respirou fundo e abriu a porta, murmurando "Desculpe" enquanto entrava e nem percebendo que estava evitando olhar para Sirius.

— **x —**

**Referências:**

[1] – Segundo o Google, Durham é um bairro afastado em Londres.


	2. Parte II

**PARTE II DE VI**

"A senhora conhece esse homem?", perguntou Remus, mostrando uma foto da vítima à senhora atrás do balcão. Ela negou com a cabeça. "Ok, obrigado. Ele homem foi encontrado morto nos fundos de uma loja perto daqui. Se a senhora souber de qualquer coisa, entre em contato, por favor", ele disse, entregando seu cartão.

A mulher murmurou "Que horror", guardando o cartão na frente do avental. Ela olhou nervosamente para os lados. As pessoas geralmente viviam num paradoxo: preocupavam-se com sua segurança, mas achavam que nunca aconteceria nada de ruim com elas ou perto delas.

"Não se preocupe, a vizinhança está segura", garantiu Remus, sabendo que dizer aquilo não adiantaria nada. Ela provavelmente ficaria paranoica pelos próximos dias.

"Nada?", perguntou Sirius, encostado no capô do carro. Ele já tinha terminado o lado esquerdo do quarteirão. Remus negou e ele suspirou. "Não entendo dessas coisas, mas me parece fisicamente improvável ninguém ter ouvido o tiro. Quer dizer, era cinco da manhã, mas não é como se vizinhança fosse vazia".

"Acho que a física não tem nada a ver com isso, é biologicamente improvável".

"Claro que é física! A velocidade do som, a acústica das paredes".

"Mas é a capacidade auditiva das pessoas. Quem tem um ouvido mais evoluído, teria mais probabilidade de ouvir".

"Você sabe que 'tá falando um negócio absurdo que faria o pobre Sr. Flitwick, que me deu aula de biologia no colégio e provavelmente fez um pacto com o diabo, porque, sinceramente, ele deveria ter uns cem anos, fumava dois maços por dia e continuava dando aula... mas você quebraria o pacto e faria o pobre Sr. Flitwick ter um ataque cardíaco com essas besteiras que você fala".

"Sirius, _você_ vai me induzir a um ataque cardíaco se não calar a boca", retrucou Remus, sentindo uma pontada na cabeça. Ele encostou na traseira do carro e cruzou os braços. "Ou usaram um silenciador, ou as pessoas sabem o que aconteceu e ninguém quer se meter".

"Eu sempre espero que seja a alternativa simples, mas quase nunca é". Sirius tirou o maço do bolso e acendeu um cigarro. "É melhor a gente ir atrás do James, ajudá-lo a procurar a arma do crime. Vai que temos sorte e encontramos uma identificação".

"Aham. Só vou naquela farmácia comprar uma aspirina, você termina seu cigarro e a gente vai".

A farmácia ficava na esquina do outro quarteirão, e Remus andou o mais lentamente que podia. Sua cabeça doía, qualquer movimento brusco intensificava a dor, e o sol forte não o fazia sentir-se nem um pouco melhor.

Mas, principalmente, ele precisava de um tempo longe de Sirius, mesmo que fosse alguns poucos minutos. As coisas não estavam tão bem quanto ele achou que estariam. O amigo estava se comportando como sempre, e os dois tinham chegado separadamente à mesma conclusão de não falarem nada sobre a noite anterior.

Mesmo assim, Remus podia sentir que havia alguma coisa fora do lugar. Era óbvio que Sirius também estava pensando sobre aquilo e, mesmo conseguindo esconder quase perfeitamente, Remus o conhecia há tempo o suficiente para saber que ele estava preocupado.

Preocupado com o que exatamente, Remus não sabia.

Ele entrou na farmácia e pediu pela aspirina e um copo de água gelada. Bebeu, pagou e deu-se o luxo de ficar mais dois minutos no ambiente com ar-condicionado, antes de voltar para a rua.

Remus não queria pensar sobre aquilo. Ele sabia perfeitamente que não queria. Ter sido mandado para a investigação junto com Sirius não ajudava em nada sua resolução.

"Vamos?", chamou, enquanto o outro parecia estar terminando o segundo cigarro.

Eles andaram em silêncio até a cena do crime. James não estava lá, então começaram a procurar nos arredores, até encontrarem-no debruçado em uma lixeira a dois quarteirões da loja.

"Teve sorte?", perguntou Sirius, assustando o amigo e quase o fazendo cair dentro da lixeira.

James xingou algumas gerações dos Black antes de dizer, "Não encontrei nem arma, nem carteira, nem nada que possa nos ajudar muito. Mas encontrei esse pano aqui. Sujo de pólvora. O assassino usou para abafar o som da arma".

"E não é que fomos agraciados com a alternativa simples?", disse Sirius, virando-se para Remus, que riu e concordou. "A gente também não teve sorte com as testemunhas. Ninguém conhecia a vítima, ninguém ouviu disparo, e ninguém viu ninguém suspeito".

"Animador".

"Na loja também não tinha muita coisa", continuou Remus. "Não encontramos nenhuma marca de sapato no sangue, o assassino não chegou perto do corpo. O dono da loja parece horrorizado e disse que não conhecia o homem, nem sabe quem pode ter feito aquilo, ou se a loja dele tem alguma coisa a ver".

"A fechadura foi arrebentada sem nenhum cuidado, a pessoa que fez isso não é um profissional".

"Bom, acho que agora o melhor é a gente voltar, deixar McGonagall a par da situação e ir almoçar, porque 'tô quase digerindo meu próprio estômago", propôs James, bem na hora que sua barriga fez um barulho de que estava se auto-digerindo. "Viram?"

Os três voltaram para o carro e Sirius dirigiu até a Central. Ele levou o pano até Peter, enquanto James e Remus já subiam para pedir o almoço.

"Peter vai examinar o pano", disse Sirius, quando subiu para o quinto andar. "Ele encontrou uma tatuagem no cara. Quer dizer, o que era uma tatuagem. A remoção não foi bem feita, então ele conseguiu detectar facilmente a tinta por debaixo da pele. Talvez não seja nada, talvez a alternativa não seja mesmo a mais simples".

"Gangue?", perguntou Remus, sem tirar os olhos do relatório que estava preenchendo.

"É uma possibilidade. Depois do almoço vou descer nos Arquivos, talvez tenha alguma coisa sobre gangues naquela vizinhança em algum relatório".

Os outros dois concordaram. James estava aproveitando o tempo livre para treinar alguns truques de mágica no baralho. Lily ficara absolutamente encantada ao saber que ele gostava de mágica e queria ver algum truque ("Bem feito, não aquela coisa besta de adivinhar a carta que peguei"). Remus adiantava um relatório, que costumava só ter tempo de preencher no fim de semana.

Quando o telefone da sala tocou, avisando que a comida tinha chegado, Sirius ficou encarregado de buscá-la.

— x —

Remus bateu na porta de vidro, e logo a mulher dentro da sala fez sinal para que ele entrasse.

Antigamente ele tinha pavor de conversar com McGonagall, por medo de dizer alguma coisa realmente estúpida que faria a mulher encará-lo por um longo tempo, suspirar e perguntar-se se era possível o nível de exigência da Academia ter decaído tanto.

Durante o treinamento com Moody, todos acreditavam que não poderia haver ninguém mais severo do que ele. Apenas as pessoas que não estavam sob a tutela de McGonagall continuavam pensando assim.

Ela era incrível, é claro. Tinha uma boa coleção de medalhas, uma foto ao lado da Rainha em cima de sua mesa, e a mente mais ágil que alguém poderia ter. Era verdade também que McGonagall não costumava humilhar seus subordinados – mas tampouco distribuía flores e rosquinhas -, mas ainda assim Remus passara os primeiros meses assustado.

"Sim, Lupin?"

"Senhora, nós estamos investigando o caso na Rutland, da loja de bebidas".

"Alguma novidade?"

"Não muito. Não há testemunhas, não encontramos a identidade da vítima. O dono da loja não conhece a vítima e o álibi dele confere. O tiro foi silenciado com um pano, que a gente achou e está sendo analisado. Peter disse que o homem tem uma tatuagem que foi removida, então estamos trabalhando com a possibilidade dele fazer parte de uma gangue. Sirius e James estão procurando informações nos arquivos".

"Qual o bairro?"

"Harrow".

"Hmmm. Não sei de nenhuma gangue organizada no bairro, se existe não é nada relevante. É uma vizinhança bem segura. Talvez seja de um bairro por perto, ou uma organização recente".

"Vamos trabalhar com essas possibilidades".

"Bom. Avise-me quando fizerem algum progresso".

Remus concordou e levantou-se, pedindo licença para se retirar. Sabia que deveria descer e ajudar os amigos com os arquivos, mas ele se daria ao luxo de ficar meia hora longe de Sirius. Ao invés disso, foi para o primeiro andar conversar com Peter.

— x —

"Então?"

"Hmm?"

"O que você queria me contar? 'Tô definhando de curiosidade, não sei mais quanto tempo consigo aguentar".

"Olha, Potter. É surpreendente o suficiente você ter conseguido esperar até agora".

"Eu não ia perguntar na frente do Remus, né", ele percebeu a reação do amigo ao dizer o nome. "Viu só! Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa do Remus no meio dessa história".

"Que orgulho do meu menino detetive e seu talento pros detalhes". James sorriu, fazendo o sinal de "Ok" com a mão. Sirius considerou um pouco qual seria a melhor maneira de começar o assunto. Como sutileza não era seu forte, ele optou por: "Transei com o Remus ontem".

James derrubou o arquivo que estava lendo, e o barulho ecoou pela sala, fazendo Sirius se assustar. Ele ficou observando o modo como James abria e fechava a boca, piscava os olhos rapidamente, pensando no que dizer.

"... qual foi a circunstância?", foi a pergunta que escolheu fazer, soltando a respiração.

O outro deu de ombros.

"A gente saiu pra beber ontem, ficamos acabados e eu falei para ele dormir na minha casa".

"E...?"

"E foi isso. Você sabe que eu adoraria te encantar com os detalhes, mas é meio estranho fazer isso com o Remus".

"Não, imbecil – aliás, isso me lembra que meu encontro com a Lily ontem foi _sucesso_, se você soubesse—", Sirius encarou-o. Às vezes James tinha dificuldade em focar em outras pessoas além dele mesmo. "Mas como foi? Você simplesmente falou 'Ei Remus, você é um dos meus amigos mais próximos e até onde eu sei heterossexual, mas você é tão bonitinho, quer transar comigo?'"

"Na verdade foi mais... Ele tomou a iniciativa. Ele chegou perto de mim, e ficou respirando na minha cara, e me beijou. Tentei parar, _juro que tentei_, mas meu auto-controle não estava dos melhores e não sou de ferro".

James ficou encarando-o, espantado, por quase um minuto inteiro. Sirius estava aproveitando demais o momento para dizer qualquer coisa.

"Quem diria, hein".

"Com aquele jeito quietinho...".

"Mas vocês fizeram o _serviço completo_?"

"Tenho quase certeza que a Rainha declarou que dizer '_serviço completo_' é um atentado gravíssimo contra o Estado e leva a uma condenação automática à prisão perpétua".

"Mas fizeram?"

"O Rufus [1] não teve _aquela conversa_ com você? De que sexo vai além de aquilo naquilo?"

"Isso é uma confissão?"

"Potter, _muita informação_", Sirius cortou.

James concordou, meio relutante. "E agora?"

Pela primeira vez, Sirius ficou desconfortável com a conversa, voltando a prestar atenção no relatório que estava lendo. "Não sei, cara. A gente passou a manhã trabalhando junto, conversamos normalmente...".

"Mas?"

"Mas... não sei, tem alguma coisa estranha. Dá pra sentir".

"Sentir? Sentir tipo a Trelawney, uma áurea? Uma nuvem de energia?"

Sirius respirou fundo. "Não sei porque continuo me surpreendendo por você ser tão obtuso. Isso explica porque acha que a Lily gosta de vo—"

"Ei, não precisa me ofender, ok? Ok? Vamos combinar isso? Não precisa trazer a Lily para o meio das suas explicações mal feitas".

"Ok, desculpa. Mas eu senti... Ah, James, as pessoas sentem as coisas. Como você conseguiu virar detetive? Tinha alguma coisa diferente com o Remus. Eu não estava esperando que ele me cumprimentasse com um tapinha na bunda dizendo que a noite foi ótima. Na verdade, ele se comportou como sempre. Ah, porra, não sei".

"Sirius, até o _obtuso _aqui percebe que você sabe muito bem o que está pensando".

"'Tô com medo de ter me aproveitado da situação, e que ele me odeie para sempre", confessou.

James encarou-o de novo, dessa vez com uma expressão confusa.

"_Ele_ tomou a iniciativa".

"Eu sei".

"E você só continuou".

"É".

"E eu te conheço. Se ele tivesse dito para parar, você teria parado, então...".

"É, é, eu sei, é só besteira minha", interrompeu Sirius, gesticulando. "Não deve ter nada de errado. Não sei. Acho que você me levou para assistir comédias românticas demais, e você sabe como a manhã seguinte é sempre terrível nas comédias românticas".

James riu, dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo, pensando que iria procurar hoje mesmo algum filme de qualidade duvidosa para verem no cinema. Fazia tempo que os dois não saíam juntos, e ele sabia que Sirius continuaria remoendo aquilo por um bom tempo. Sirius não costumava se importar muito com as pessoas num geral, mas tinha sempre medo de machucar um amigo. E James tinha descoberto tudo aquilo sozinho, era importante frisar.

A conversa continuou com coisas amenas depois disso, o que tinha sido bom, porque logo Remus chegou para ajudá-los. Ele contou sobre a conversa com McGonagall e que a busca até aquele momento provavelmente tinha sido inútil, mas nenhum dos dois se importou.

— x —

O caso estava chegando basicamente a um beco sem saída — ou com possibilidades demais, dependendo o ponto de vista — quando receberam uma ligação salvadora, já no começo da noite.

A busca nos arquivos tinha revelado alguns crimes na vizinhança relacionados a gangues não-identificadas, nada além de roubos e propriedades destruídas. Era pouco provável que uma gangue pequena usasse tatuagens para marcar seus membros. Se estavam lidando mesmo com um caso assim, deveria ser alguma organização bem escondida e ainda não arquivada. Mas não havia nada de escondido em matar um homem e deixar seu corpo nos fundos de uma loja.

O lado bom de não encontrarem respostas, pelo menos naquele dia em particular, é que Remus estava tão concentrado no caso que esqueceu completamente a presença de Sirius na mesa ao lado.

"'Tô ficando puto com isso", Sirius anunciou, largando a caneta na mesa. Ele tinha riscado várias ideias num papel.

"A investigação começou hoje, calma", retrucou James, mesmo não parecendo muito mais satisfeito que o amigo. "Os resultados do Pete voltam amanhã, a gente pode ter—".

Foi essa a hora que o telefone começou a tocar, e Sirius quase pulou em cima da mesa para alcançar o aparelho. Ele esticou o fio ao máximo.

"Black".

"Detetive Black, há um homem na linha sobre o caso na rua Rutland, posso transferir a ligação?", informou a atendente.

"Sim, obrigado". Sirius tampou o telefone. "Alguém com informações sobre o caso. O universo não quer que eu me estresse, rugas não combinam com vinte e oito anos de pura— Boa noite, senhor".

James e Remus continuaram encarando-o durante a ligação.

"Detetive, aqui é Beggins. O dono da _Liquor Mind_".

"Pois não, sr. Beggins. Aqui é o detetive Black".

"Detetive, passei o dia com a loja fechada, porque a polícia _não saía daqui_, mesmo eu repetindo que vocês já tinham inspecionado de cima à baixo...", começou o homem, deixando clara sua irritação. Sirius não se deu ao trabalho de explicar sobre análise da trajetória de sangue ou qualquer outra coisa. "E mesmo que eu _pudesse_ abrir, ninguém viria porque mataram alguém dentro da minha maldita loja".

"Uma lástima, sr. Beggins".

"Então eu tive que arrumar alguma coisa para fazer aqui, não podia ir para casa e deixar esses policiais sozinhos, eu vendo _bebidas_, com certeza iriam pegar alguma coisa", Sirius começou a fazer um sinal com a mão para ele se apressar. "Resolvi fazer a contagem do estoque, o que na verdade eu teria que fazer de qualquer jeito, para descobrir se o assassino não é também ladrão e não me deu _ainda mais_ prejuízo. E adivinha?"

"O estoque está em baixa?"

"O estoque está em baixa! O filho da puta me roubou. Sete garrafas de tequila, tudo vindo do México. Você sabe que isso não é trocado de xerez, não sabe, detetive Black?"

"Sim, sr. Beggins. Muito obrigado pela informação. O senhor está na loja agora? Para nós podermos verificar que produto foi roubado?"

"Bom, detetive, eu estava preparando para sair, porque passei o dia subindo e descendo de escada e minhas costas estão me matando, mas não quero receber um processo de _obstração_ da justiça".

Sirius fez uma careta. Não pelo erro gramatical, que nem tinha percebido, mas porque não havia nenhuma possibilidade do homem ser processado por aquilo. Ele às vezes pensava que as pessoas achavam que processar era tão simples, barato e aleatório quanto comprar uma bala.

Pelo menos isso faria com que adiantassem o trabalho.

"Então podemos ir aí?"

"Claro que podem, detetive, tudo para pegar o maldito mais depressa".

Ele aprovava muito essa linha de pensamento. Desligou o telefone e repetiu a história para os outros dois.

"Queria ter sua força de pensamento para atrair novas pistas, Sirius", comentou James.

"Se vocês quiserem, podem ir pra casa. Eu vou na loja, e se aparecer algo importante aviso vocês".

"Tenho um encontro com a Lily, mas posso cancelar...".

"Ei, é só para ver a carga roubada, não está no nível _cancelar encontro com a Lily_ de prioridade", retrucou Sirius.

"É, você tem que aproveitar os encontros enquanto eles durarem, James", continuou Remus, sorrindo amavelmente para o amigo. Talvez ele tivesse soado um pouquinho amargo. "E pode deixar que vou com você, Sirius, você sabe do seu histórico em levar tiro em situações aparentemente inofensivas".

O outro deu de ombros. "Foi sempre tudo calculado".

James olhou de um amigo para o outro, depois fixou-se em Sirius até receber uma piscadinha em troca. "Bom, se vocês insistem, não vou me fazer de rogado. Não sei se estamos na fase que já posso cancelar encontros, vocês sabem como a Lily é...".

Eles não sabiam, na verdade mal tinham conversado com a garota, mas concordaram.

"Qualquer coisa liguem, ok? Mesmo que eu não esteja em casa. Me deixem um recado".

"James, workaholic não combina nada com você e não contribui pro seu charme".Em outra situação, Sirius teria acrescentado "_ao contrário do Remus_".

Enquanto James arrumava suas coisas, os outros dois desceram até o estacionamento, onde estava a moto de Sirius. "Você se importa de irmos de moto? Assim não tenho que voltar aqui pra buscar depois".

"Sem problemas", retrucou Remus. "Só 'tô meio surpreso de você _ainda_ ter uma moto, depois dela passar a noite abandonada...".

Obviamente, ele se arrependeu quase imediatamente de ter falado sobre a noite anterior, mesmo sendo a coisa mais amena que poderia ter dito. Sentiu o peso das palavras como se, de repente, um elefante branco surgisse no estacionamento. Aproveitou o momento para arrepender-se também por aceitar ir de moto, porque isso significava _andar agarrado a Sirius_.

Remus surpreendia-se por ter conseguido sobreviver a tantos anos de profissão, com um poder de decisão ruim como tinha.

Ele nunca saberia a reação de Sirius, porque se recusava a tirar os olhos dos próprios sapatos, mas o outro respondeu com a voz inalterada:

"Deu uma palpitação, um momento de _está ou não está_? Ainda bem que ela estava. No lugar certinho que tinha estacionado. Eu nem fiz o seguro dela ainda".

Tinham chegado até a moto, e ele fez carinho nela, demonstrando seu amor e gratidão por ela não ter sido roubado.

"Isso porque lembrei você de fazer, né? Até passei o telefone da seguradora que eu usava quando tinha carro".

"Seguro da moto ou continuar indo no _Três Vassouras _quase todo dia? Decisão difícil".

"Na verdade acho que seria: seguro da moto, que vai garantir que você uma moto de verdade, ou continuar comprando miniaturas assustadoramente caras de motos?"

"Ainda difícil, elas são tão lindas!".

"É, são mesmo".

Sirius deu seu sorriso de "eu não disse?", subindo na moto. Remus subiu em seguida, tomando todo o cuidado para evitar o escapamento – tinha quase se queimado mais vezes do que gostaria de lembrar – e decididamente evitando tocar em qualquer parte do corpo de Sirius, o que era um pouco mais complicado.

Os dois voltaram para a rua que tinham passado a maior parte do dia. Só a _Liquor Minds_ estava ainda com as luzes acesas, com o Sr. Beggins do lado de fora, terminando um cigarro.

"Boa noite, detetives". Ele jogou a bituca no chão, apagando a ponta. "Entrem".

A loja estava cheia de caixas de bebida no chão, e Remus estava começando a se irritar com a enorme ironia que era sua vida. Talvez ele tivesse mais sucesso se parasse de tentar bloquear coisas que o lembravam da noite anterior.

Mesmo no chão, as caixas estavam ordenadas de maneira que conseguiam andar sem dificuldade, e que seria "fácil de guardar depois", segundo Beggins. Ele apontou para a caixa vazia, escrito "Añejo – Don Agustin", e pegou uma garrafa de outra caixa.

"Essa foi a bebida roubada. Tequila de qualidade, cara demais se você só quiser se embebedar, mas não tão cara quanto uma Scorpion [2]".

Sirius passou a garrafa para Remus, que analisou o rótulo, olhou todo o contorno, tentou achar qualquer coisa que motivasse o roubo ou o assassinato.

"Tinha alguma coisa diferente nessa caixa?", perguntou Sirius, apontando a caixa vazia. "Para essas garrafas terem sido roubadas".

Beggins deu de ombros. "Não inspeciono garrafa por garrafa, faço só a contagem das caixas e às vezes dou uma olhada nos rótulos, não dá para conferir tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Não lembro de ter nada estranho com a caixa, ou eu teria devolvido para o fornecedor".

"O fornecedor era o usual?"

"Sim, ele me vende bebida há vinte anos, quase desde que comecei a _Liquor_. Jefferson é o dono, um homem muito honesto, nunca tive uma reclamação sobre o estoque, só quando umas latas de cerveja vieram todas amassadas, mas isso era culpa da falta de cuidado do motorista do caminhão, não do Jefferson", ele fez uma pausa, para o alívio dos detetives. "Deixo as caixas no depósito, lá atrás, e vou trazendo as caixas conforme a necessidade, desci essas duas anteontem".

"Dois dias antes do assassinato", comentou Remus, anotando num bloquinho. Ele ajoelhou em frente à caixa, examinando-a. Quase imediatamente percebeu a diferença para a outra caixa: havia uma marcação em tinta vermelha, uma bolinha nas arestas. Sentiu um alívio enorme em perceber que conseguiriam chegar a algum lugar.

"Sr. Beggins, a caixa está marcada", ele apontou. "Vamos levá-la como evidência. E vamos precisar do endereço da distribuidora".

Beggins parecia parcialmente desapontado por não ter notado algo diferente na sua carga, parcialmente satisfeito por ter indicado uma direção para a investigação seguir. Ele buscou o cartão de Jefferson, e Remus anotou os dados em seu bloquinho. Os dois agradeceram à colaboração e saíram da loja, carregando a caixa.

O sorriso de Sirius, quando já estavam sozinhos, fez o estômago de Remus despencar. "Uma luz no fim do túnel, hein?"

"Sirius, foi só o primeiro dia, a gente tinha tudo sob controle".

"Bom, você e James foram frequentadores da Escola Zen de Crimes Sem Pistas, eu gosto de seguir mais evidências e montar menos quebra-cabeça".

Remus rodou os olhos, mas não controlou o riso. "Você deveria ter entrado para o exército então. Muito tiro, pouco cérebro".

"Eu quase considerei essa opção, mas era muito risco para um rostinho tão bonito correr e pouco sentido para um cérebro tão privilegiado. E a Rainha provavelmente me baniria pelo histórico familiar".

"E pensar que era tanto potencial para ser _Sir Black_, se não tivesse a honra manchada...".

Sirius riu. "_Exatamente_, Lupin! Você captou a essência de todo o drama".

Os dois voltaram a subir na moto, depois de discutirem a logística de como levar a caixa. O lado bom é que, com uma caixa entre eles, Remus conseguiu não encostar em Sirius. Em contrapartida, tinha certeza que escorregaria da traseira da moto a qualquer momento, e que Sirius seguiria alguns quilômetros antes de perceber o amigo pendurado e correndo risco de vida.

Só chegou inteiro em casa por um golpe de sorte. Sirius continuou montado na moto, com o capacete que só cobria o topo da cabeça ("Você precisa comprar um capacete _de verdade_, Sirius"), enquanto Remus se desequilibrava para descer ao mesmo tempo em que a caixa.

"Bom, obrigado. A gente se vê amanhã", agradeceu, sorrindo para o amigo.

Estava tudo bem. Tudo estava gritando normalidade entre eles, e Remus estava preparado para ter uma ótima noite de sono, e depois disso coisas como ter transado com Sirius não passariam aleatoriamente em sua mente e deixariam de incomodá-lo. Eles tinham passado todo um dia juntos, sem nenhum alarde. Eram criaturas evoluídas. Estava tudo bem.

Mas aparentemente ele não era tão evoluído a ponto de deixar o assunto só dentro da sua cabeça.

"'Tá tudo... normal, né?".

Ele quase conseguia ver as formas corpóreas das palavras saindo de sua boca, gritando "Nos traga de volta!".

Sirius piscou, piscou, respirou, refletiu por dois segundos, e sorriu.

"Claro que sim, é a gente".

_Ah_. Era como se todas as peças tivessem se juntado. Remus retribui o sorriso. Claro, era um pouquinho estranho pensar que tinha transado com Sirius, e ele estava tendo uma dificuldade considerável em parar de pensar no outro sem roupa, no modo que suas costas— Era um pouquinho estranho, ponto. Assim como tinha sido um pouquinho estranho depois da primeira vez que tinha dormido com Tonks, uma garota que ele namorara há uns anos (antes de ficar _assustador_, ela era... excêntrica demais para ele), e muito estranho a primeira vez que tinha acordado com uma ereção.

Estranhezas normais, cotidianas, que sumiam com o tempo e que ele não deveria ficar se preocupando, analisando nos mínimos detalhes.

"Você às vezes é tão sensato que fico triste com tanta eloquência desperdiçada".

"Não sou?"

Remus continuou sorrindo, e se convenceu rapidamente que tudo que estava sentindo era parte da surpresa por Sirius fazer sentido, para variar.

"Boa noite, Sirius", disse, pegando a caixa do chão.

"Boa noite, Remus".

— **x —**

**Referências:**

[1] – Rufus foi o nome que escolhi para o pai do James, até onde sei não tem essa informação no canon.

[2] – Marcas de tequila. Nomes e preços tirados desse site: o d/ spirits / tp / tequila_brands . htm

**N/A:** Obrigada para quem comentou na primeira parte!


	3. Parte III

**PARTE III DE VI**

Peter soltou o terceiro bocejo em dez minutos. Ele fez um gesto de _deixa pra lá_, quando Remus olhou-o.

"Nunca pensei que iria perguntar isso, mas o Snape volta logo?".

Peter riu. "Mais gloriosos dois dias", disse, passando algum produto químico na caixa que Remus levara. "Não sei o que é pior, ficar com trabalho dobrado ou aturar o Snape".

"Pela sua cara, acho que o Snape é a opção menos pior". Peter riu de novo, concordando com a cabeça.

Snape era responsável pelas análises forenses. A dúvida persistente era _para que_ exatamente ele queria tirar férias, já que era quase cientificamente comprovado que ele não tinha vida fora da Scotland.

Remus era o único que admitia que o ódio – bom, _desgostar_ era uma palavra mais leve e apropriada – que sentiam por Snape era gratuito. James justificava dizendo que no começo o odiava por ser amigo de Lily, e depois o odiava por ter _brigado _com Lily; para Sirius, a mera visão do outro era uma afronta ao senso estético. "Vocês nunca passaram dez horas trancados na mesma sala que ele", dizia Peter, em tom de preferia ter passado dez horas batendo fortemente a cabeça na parede.

"A caixa não tem nenhuma digital. Não vi nada de especial na marca de caneta", foi a análise de Peter. "Vocês devem ter mais sorte se forem na distribuidora"

"Não surgiu mais nada no corpo?"

"Cara, ele 'tá morto. O cabelo ainda vai crescer um pouquinho, fora isso é difícil surgir qualquer coisa".

Remus encarou-o, repensando suas escolhas para amigos.

"Não sei o que eu faria sem tanta contribuição".

Peter deu de ombros, sorrindo torto. Ele era bastante impaciente para perguntas óbvias, mas com seus amigos a impaciência podia ser disfarçada como _brincadeira_.

"Ei", ele chamou, antes de Remus sair da sala. Passara por um longo debate interno antes de decidir o que era maior, sua curiosidade ou seu interesse em ficar longe de confusão. A curiosidade ganhara. "'Tá tudo certo com você e o Sirius?".

Cinco pedras de gelo se materializaram espontaneamente no estômago de Remus. Ele gostava de pensar que era uma pessoa discreta, principalmente em relação ao que estava sentindo. Pelo visto estava muito errado, ou Peter tinha melhorado seu poder de observação depois daqueles anos examinando cadáveres.

"Claro, por que não estaria?"

"Porque ontem os dois estavam usando um néon na testa escrito DESCONFORTÁVEL?". Peter imitou o tamanho da placa com as mãos. Era uma placa bem grande.

"Aconteceu...". Remus podia ouvir claramente os gemidos de Sirius dentro da sua cabeça. Ele estava _bêbado_. Não era justo ter memórias tão claras, com o tanto que tinha bebido. "uma coisa. Mas agora 'tá tudo bem".

"Você dormiu com ele, né? Porque eu _desconfiava_ que você também _era_, mas como nunca disse nada...".

Peter decididamente tinha pulado algumas das aulas de delicadeza.

"Eu não sou— A gente 'tava bêbado, ok? Foi coisa do momento. Mas já disse, agora 'tá tudo bem".

"Meu primo acabou de terminar com o noivo, se você quiser alguma coisa", retrucou Peter, dando de ombros. Remus mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio, indignado e sentindo sua idade mental despencar dez anos, e saiu da sala.

— x —

"Sirius?".

"Quem é?", o outro atendeu, com a voz de sono.

"Sou eu. Vim mais cedo para ver a caixa, mas não deu em nada", explicou Remus, esperando que Sirius conseguisse processar toda a informação àquela hora da manhã. "Você pode ir encontrar o James no fornecedor do Beggins?"

Sua esperança tinha sido em vão.

"Lupin, são oito e dez. Fala devagar", retrucou Sirius, parecendo um pouquinho mais acordado.

Remus respirou fundo.

"A caixa. De ontem, lembra? Vim cedo para cá, levei-a pro Peter, ele não achou nada. 'Tá acompanhando?", ouviu um _Aham_. "Agora precisamos ir ao fornecedor do sr. Beggins. O cara chama Jefferson. Já avisei o James, ele 'tá indo pra lá. Você pode ir com ele?"

"_Ah_. Ah, claro, me passa o endereço".

Remus disse o endereço, e eles se despediram. Depois desceu até onde ficavam os arquivos, esperando que tivesse alguma enciclopédia sobre bebidas na biblioteca.

— x —

Meia hora depois da ligação, Sirius chegou ao barracão, segurando um corpo de café. James já estava lá.

"'Dia".

"Bom dia", cumprimentou James, sorrindo. Sirius levava como uma afronta pessoal o bom humor matinal que o amigo sempre tinha. "Como vocês descobriram esse lugar?"

"O fornecedor de bebida do Beggins", explicou, parando para bocejar e tomar um gole do café. "Tinha oito garrafas de tequila faltando na loja, a caixa 'tava marcada". Outro bocejo. "Provavelmente alguém daqui marcou a caixa, e pelo visto isso acabou fazendo com que nosso cara morresse".

"A distribuidora ainda não abriu. Você comprou esse café por aqui?"

"Na outra quadra".

"Ótimo".

Foram até o restaurante e pediram dois cafés ("Você vai explodir de tanta cafeína", alertou James), que uma atendente com um sorriso largo e falso trouxe quase imediatamente.

"Eu descobri o segredo do universo ontem", anunciou Sirius.

"Que eu sou a melhor contribuição para a humanidade? Todos já sabem, 'tô quase chegando à capa da People", retrucou James. Ele soprou o café antes de tomar o primeiro gole, mas queimou a língua do mesmo jeito. _Merda_, murmurou para si mesmo.

Sirius o ignorou completamente.

"Sou só eu, é só o Remus. Não tem porque nada ficar estranho". Mas ele não contaria nem para James quem fora o protagonista do sonho _indecente_, para dizer o mínimo, que tinha tido naquela noite.

"Hmm. Primeiro, quero destacar toda a modéstia nesse '_só_' e eternizá-lo. Segundo, isso era óbvio. E terceiro, eu já tinha te falado, porque é óbvio".

Às vezes era difícil dialogar com Sirius, porque ele ficava preso à sua própria linha de raciocínio. Isso acontecia especialmente com James, que tinha uma dificuldade muito grande em fixar-se no ponto principal da conversa. "É como se eu tivesse dormido com você, cara, a gente continuaria na—".

Sirius interrompeu o que estava dizendo e encarou James, que quase cuspiu o café que finalmente estava conseguindo beber. Os dois estavam fazendo caras idênticas de nojo.

"Black, você forçou um pouco—".

"Porra, James, desculpa, foi a comparação que surgiu. Ah, credo".

"Não, sinceramente—"

"Desculpa, cara, acho que o cigarro 'tá criando um tumor no meu cérebro ao invés do pulmão".

"Termina logo esse café e vamos voltar, não quero te ouvir falar nunca mais na minha _vida_".

Quando voltaram ao barracão, ele já estava aberto, com dois homens carregando um caminhão. Os cumprimentaram e perguntaram pelo sr. Jefferson.

"O único escritório que tem aqui, lá no fundo", explicou um dos homens, entrando na cabine do caminhão.

Sirius só tirou os óculos escuros quando estavam no barracão à meia-luz. Havia um homem de meia-idade sentado atrás de uma mesa no escritório, anotando alguma coisa em um caderno. James bateu no vidro da sala e o homem gesticulou um "_esperem um pouco_".

"Bom dia", cumprimentou, quando abriu a porta do escritório.

"Sr. Jefferson?"

"O que gostariam?"

Não havia mais do que cinco funcionários dentro da fornecedora, mas todos estavam olhando curiosamente para os dois homens.

"É melhor conversamos em particular, sr. Jefferson. É sobre a _Liquor Minds_, uma das lojas que você fornece".

"Ah, o Beggins, certo? Algum problema?", o homem continuou do lado de fora do escritório.

James aproximou-se dele, abaixando o volume da voz. "Aconteceu um assassinato na loja, e temos motivo para crer que alguém daqui pode estar envolvido".

Jefferson juntou as sobrancelhas, parecendo imediatamente muito mais ameaçador e menos cordial.

"O que os senhores estão—?"

Sirius respirou fundo, tentando não se irritar. Os funcionários pareciam ainda mais interessados no que estava acontecendo. "Sr. Jefferson, vamos entrar e explicamos tudo com detalhes, ok?". Ele entrou no escritório sem ser convidado, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.

"Pois bem", disse Jefferson, sentando-se do outro lado.

Eles mostraram os distintivos e contaram toda a história. Não tinham acabado quando o outro abriu uma das gavetas, pegando um calhamaço de papel, e começou a procurar alguma coisa.

"O senhor suspeita de quem possa ter marcado a caixa?", perguntou James, enquanto ele ainda procurava.

"Claro, claro", murmurou, folheando os papéis. Logo colocou uma ficha diante deles. "Esse é o Mills, a última contratação que fiz, há uma semana. Ele não aparece aqui há dois dias, desconfiei que tinha alguma coisa errada". Ele pegou outro papel, que marcava as entregas. "E ele fez as última entrega na _Liquor_, junto com o Smith".

James e Sirius olharam-se, surpresos com a praticidade em achar o primeiro suspeito em potencial. James pegou a ficha, parando logo que viu a foto 3x4.

"Não é um suspeito, é a vítima", disse, passando a ficha para o amigo.

"Mills foi assassinado?", disse Jefferson, e os outros dois concordaram.

"Ele tinha algum comportamento suspeito por aqui?"

Jefferson deu de ombros. "A maioria deles tem um comportamento suspeito, mas pra mim não faz diferença, contanto que eles carreguem as caixas". Sirius respirou fundo mais uma vez. "Apareceu aqui do nada, me contando uma história triste de que precisava sustentar uma filha pequena e não conseguia emprego. Claro que não acreditei em uma palavra, mas os pedidos estão aumentando e posso usar mais um funcionário."

"Bom, e você disse que quem fez a entrega com ele?"

"O Smith. Ele 'tá aqui". Jefferson levantou-se e saiu do escritório. Eles escutaram-no gritando _Smith, vem cá!_

"Você acha que esse Smith pode ser o assassino?", perguntou James.

Sirius negou com a cabeça. "Eles queriam roubar as garrafas. Se fosse o Smith, eles poderiam roubar durante a entrega, e não esperar até chegar no Beggins".

Eles pararam a conversa quando Jefferson voltou para sala, trazendo Smith.

"Smith, o Mills 'tá morto e esses homens precisam te fazer umas perguntas".

"O Mills 'tá morto?", repetiu Smith, olhando para os policiais. Ele parecia surpreso.

"Sim, sr. Smith", disse James. Levantou da cadeira e fez sinal para o outro sentar.

A conversa com Smith não demorou mais do que cinco minutos. Ele não se lembrava de ouvir ou ver nada de estranho. Também não sabia nada sobre a tatuagem removida, ou sobre o passado de Mills, ou se havia algo diferente sobre as bebidas roubadas. Afirmou que passara a noite sozinho em casa, dormindo, mas que tinha ficado em um bar até às duas da manhã. Jefferson ficara com a esposa, em casa, na noite do crime. James agradeceu a colaboração de ambos, e eles saíram do barracão levando a ficha.

— x —

Os dois encontraram Remus na sala da Central, lendo compenetrado uma revista.

"Como foi?", perguntou assim os amigos entraram.

"Promissor", disse Sirius. Não havia tantos motivos assim para sorrir, mas ele sorriu do mesmo jeito, perdendo um pouco a linha de raciocínio quando viu Remus.

"Nossa vítima estava trabalhando há uma semana com Jefferson", explicou James, mostrando a ficha. "Estava registrado como Robert Mills, mas provavelmente é um nome falso".

"Ele precisava estar exatamente _naquela_ distribuidora, porque era lá que as bebidas chegariam".

"Então as garrafas roubadas _não eram_ só de uma tequila acima da média", concluiu Remus, e os outros dois concordaram.

"Você ficou pesquisando o quê?"

"Como as garrafas foram roubadas, o caso só pode estar ligado a isso. Então comecei a procurar sobre caso de roubo de bebidas, para ver se encontrava algum padrão. Mas esses casos não existem. Então fui pesquisar sobre bebidas de luxo e achei alguns casos de tráfico".

"Tráfico? A gente não vive em nenhuma lei seca".

"Não é algo proibido, mas são casos de bebidas caríssimas que são roubadas e revendidas, como em um mercado negro", Remus explicou pacientemente. "Encontrei dois casos grandes, mas não acho que eles sejam relacionados com esse".

"Só oito garrafas foram roubadas", retrucou James. "Você acha que alguém mataria por isso?"

Ele deu de ombros. _Você sabe que matam por muito menos_, pensou. "Achei coisas interessantes aqui". Ergueu a revista que estava lendo, com "_Os líquidos que valem ouro (ou até mais!)_" e duas garrafas estampadas na capa. "Tem garrafa que chega a quase duas mil libras [1], é dinheiro fácil e rápido. A vítima tinha o contato com o contrabandista, mas fazer o roubo direto na distribuidora era mais arriscado do que esperar chegar na _Liquor_, e aí roubar".

"Mills deveria estar trabalhando com alguém, e esse alguém ficou ganancioso e quis ficar com todo dinheiro?", continuou Sirius.

Naqueles anos como detetive, uma das primeiras coisas que Sirius aprendera é que a grande maioria dos crimes era motivada por ganância. Ganância por dinheiro, por sexo, por uma pessoa. Isso o fez odiar ainda mais sua família.

"Mas, sim, é uma quantia relativamente pequena para motivar um assassinato".

"Talvez tivesse algo além das bebidas naquela caixa", disse James. Os outros dois concordaram.

"Pesquisando sobre as bebidas, encontrei algo ainda mais interessante. Sobre uma série de garrafas de tequila produzidas em platina pura e ouro branco [2]. Trinta e três garrafas, distribuídas em trinta e três países".

"Platina pura?", assombrou-se Sirius, soltando um assobio, ao mesmo tempo em que James perguntou, "E um desses foi a Inglaterra?".

"E um desses foi a Inglaterra", concordou Remus. "Mas a melhor parte vem agora: a garrafa ia ser leiloada há três meses, mas foi roubada".

"Não lembro de ter lido nada sobre isso".

"Porque o caso foi abafado pelo governo, James. O lance inicial ia ser _cinquenta mil libras_. Só encontrei nos relatórios, e a Alice me contou toda a história. A unidade dela foi inicialmente chamada pra investigar o roubo, mas parece que faltou só a Rainha vir pessoalmente e mandar todo mundo pra puta que pariu, depois que ela soube do roubo. A investigação passou pra um time _secreto_".

Sirius assobiou de novo.

"Cinquenta mil? _Isso_ é dinheiro para matar".

"Mas se for isso mesmo, a história toda deixa de ter sentido. Por que roubar as outras garrafas? Por que Mills estava trabalhando com Jefferson, por que esperar até a garrafa ser transportada?"

Remus deu de ombros. "_Nessa_ parte ainda não cheguei. Pensar em tudo isso me deixou com fome e pulei o café da manhã, alguém mais já quer almoçar?".

"Bom, eu não pulei o café da manhã, mas pulei uma hora de sono", disse James, sentando-se e debruçando-se sobre a mesa.

"Sirius?"

Sirius abriu a boca para dizer exatamente a mesma coisa que James, mas o que acabou saindo foi: "Ok, vamos". Tudo estava normal e eles eram amigos, e nada mais normal que um almoço com um amigo, mesmo que sua fome não fosse tão grande assim.

— x —

Os dois desceram as escadas em silêncio. Ficar em silêncio também era perfeitamente normal entre amigos, mesmo que Sirius não estivesse exatamente acostumado em ficar sem falar.

"Pode ser no Três Vassouras mesmo?", perguntou Remus, olhando para o outro, que concordou.

A mera menção do bar deixou Sirius um pouco mais nervoso. Aquilo já estava começando a deixá-lo seriamente irritado. Ele tinha vinte e oito anos, não treze. Principalmente, ele já tinha chegado à conclusão brilhante de que estava tudo normal entre eles, sem estranheza, e suas conclusões brilhantes estavam sempre certas.

Tinha que ser alguma outra coisa que ele ainda não estava conseguindo entender, e aquilo o deixava ainda mais irritado.

"Que foi?", indagou Remus, quando eles estavam quase chegando ao Três Vassouras.

"O quê?"

"Você quieto. Você _nunca_ é quieto".

Sirius riu.

"Pensando no caso", desconversou, enquanto entravam no bar.

"Se você continuar tão concentrado nisso, vai explodir".

"Ei, não sou _eu_ que passo a noite acordado quando tem um caso difícil".

Eles sentaram-se e Remus fez sinal para o garçom. "Isso se chama comprometimento, e só aconteceu uma ou duas vezes".

"No caso do congelador".

"É, no caso do— Por que a gente _sempre_ fala disso?".

Sirius riu de novo. O garçom aproximou-se da mesa, com dois cardápios, mas eles fizeram um sinal de "não precisa" e pediram "o prato do dia" ao mesmo tempo.

"Sabe que essa foi a primeira vez que pensei em ir ao terapeuta?", continuou Sirius. "Mas aí teria que pagar alguém, ou usar o convênio com a Trelawney. Achei mais prático tomar três porres seguidos".

"Ah, eu fui. Duas consultas com a Trelawney. No começo tentei relevar o jeito... peculiar dela, mas desisti depois que ela começou a ler meu futuro numa xícara de café".

"E o que ela disse?"

"Que minha—". Remus parou, lembrando o que a mulher dissera. Que a relação dele com alguém próximo sofreria uma súbita mudança e eles se tornariam ainda mais próximos. Por via das dúvidas, achou melhor só contar a outra parte. "Que tinha algo terrível em meu futuro pesando nos meus ombros, como podíamos concluir pela aparição do cachorro na borra de café. O que não é uma constatação genial para quem trabalha com homicídios".

"Imagine se ela fosse realmente vidente. Todo mundo perderia o emprego aqui".

"Ela poderia fazer previsões dos crimes que ainda iam acontecer, aí a gente continuaria com o emprego, prendendo essas pessoas antes das coisas acontecerem".

"Ia precisar de uma sala enorme só para guardar todas essas previsões. Até o poder subir na cabeça e ela pirar de vez, mas ninguém conseguiria prever o que _ela_ faria".

"Ok, isso já 'tá ficando complexo demais pra mim", interrompeu Remus.

"Você não gosta de _ficção científica_, é claro que isso vai ser complexo pra você".

"Só quando os filmes não fazem sentido, o que acontece em noventa por cento das vezes".

"Não sei como consigo gostar de alguém que prefere Cidadão Kane à Exterminador do Futuro", retrucou Sirius, fingindo um suspiro exasperado.

"Cidadão Kane é um clássico! Claro, você precisa passar umas três vezes na fila do bom gosto antes de perceber isso".

"Você tem preconceito com ETs também? ETs de verdade, não os bonitinhos que falam _phone home_".

"_Não existe _ETs de ver—"

"Porque na próxima semana vai estrear a continuação de _Alien_", Sirius interrompeu. "E estou sentindo que vai ser tão bom quanto o primeiro. Vamos?"

"Eu tenho um pouquinho de preconceito com ETs não-bonitinhos", confessou Remus, rindo da empolgação do amigo. "Você não vai com o James?"

"A Lily já comprou os ingressos da estreia pra eles. Mas o James disse que ela não gosta de comédia romântica, então essas ainda são nossas".

"Você percebe a ironia disso, certo?"

"Nosso charme".

"Vou com você, mas só se você for ver _Platoon_ comigo quando estrear, no fim do ano". Remus lembrava-se bem do quanto Sirius detestava filmes de guerra, e achou uma troca justa.

"Você sabe que— Ok, eu vou com você", desistiu, estendendo a mão. Remus apertou-a. Sirius deveria ter algum problema, porque suas mãos estavam sempre frias. "Mas você vai ter que assistir _Alien_ pra conseguir entender a continuação, 'tá livre no fim de semana?".

Algumas pedrinhas de gelo surgiram no estômago de Remus, mas ele sorriu e concordou. Assistir a ETs nojentos não era exatamente sua ideia para um fim de semana ideal, mas ele poderia lidar com isso, tendo uma boa companhia.

— x —

"Vocês demoraram duas eternidades nesse almoço", reclamou James, assim que eles voltaram para a Central.

Remus olhou o relógio, constatando que eles _realmente_ tinham demorado bastante. Uma hora e meia poderia ser quase considerada duas eternidades, para quem estava acostumado em almoçar em menos de trinta minutos.

"Você conhece o Black, ele não parava de falar", retrucou Remus, dando de ombros. Sirius abriu a boca para se defender, mas parou quando James ergueu a mão.

"Não quero saber das suas desculpas, Black", interrompeu, numa voz aguda, numa provável tentativa (falha) de soar como McGonagall. Os amigos lhe lançaram um olhar piedoso, e ele continuou, "Bom, vão se ferrar. Fui conferir os álibis do Jefferson e do Smith".

"E?"

"A esposa do Jefferson confirmou que ele estava em casa, o cara do bar confirmou que o Smith estava lá até o bar fechar, ele é cliente regular lá. Não tem como conferir depois disso, então ele ainda entre na linha do tempo".

"Talvez ele saiba de alguma outra coisa que ainda não disse. Ou Jefferson. Os dois estão com hora marcada amanhã pra depor".

Sirius foi em direção à lousa na qual marcavam todos os dados do caso. Estavam escritas informações sobre a vítima, o local do crime e Beggins. Remus adicionara também, no canto, sua teoria sobre o roubo da garrafa de ouro. (James fora banido da lousa depois que Sirius afirmara que sua letra era uma afronta ao bom gosto).

Sirius contribui para a teoria de Remus, desenhando uma garrafa muito mal feita. Grudou as fotos de Jefferson e Smith com ímã, escrevendo o nome deles embaixo, e depois a de Mills. Acrescentou "falso?" ao nome da vítima. [3]

"Mais alguma coisa?", perguntou, recebendo dois acenos negativos como resposta. Afastou-se um pouco da lousa, observando-a. "Vamos considerar que as garrafas faltando está diretamente conectado com o assassinato", continuou, agora recebendo dois acenos positivos. Traçou uma linha imaginária com a tampa da caneta.

"Mills estava trabalhando _junto_ com o assassino", James prosseguiu. "Alguma coisa deu errada no meio do caminho. Um dos dois ficou ganancioso, quis ficar com todo lucro, Mills morre".

"As bebidas chegaram no fornecedor, mas por algum motivo o roubo não podia acontecer ali, tinham que ser transportadas primeiro".

"Talvez o controle na distribuidora fosse mais rígido do que nas lojas".

"Smith não deveria estar participando, ou eles poderiam ter feito o roubo durante a entrega", Sirius repetiu o que dissera mais cedo. "Mills teria que ser muito burro para comentar qualquer coisa com Smith".

"Ele poderia estar trabalhando com outro funcionário da distribuidora".

Remus estava completamente alheio às divagações dos amigos, concentrado em fazer sua própria teoria ter um pouco mais de sentido. Ele sabia que era um tiro no escuro, mas _tinha _que ser algo maior do que o roubo de oito garrafas de tequila. Alice não pudera ajudar muito: ela contara que não havia muitas pistas sobre o roubo. Sem impressões digitais do ladrão, nenhum objeto deixado para trás.

Havia somente uma testemunha ocular. O roubo acontecera durante a troca de turno dos guardas, e o guarda que estava entrando conseguira ver um homem fugindo do museu, onde a garrafa estava guardada em um dos cofres. Ele só conseguira identificá-lo como um homem branco de estatura média.

A descrição batia com muitos milhões de ingleses, e com cinquenta e três ladrões catalogados como "altamente especializados", dos quais somente sete estavam presos e nenhum dos outros tinha paradeiro conhecido. A investigação não tinha pistas suficientes para progredir.

"Posso pedir para a Sprout liberar o arquivo", oferecera Alice, por fim, sorridente e solícita. Remus agradecera e aceitara a ajuda.

Ele começou a rabiscar no seu bloco de notas. O ladrão era alguém com experiência. Mas para o roubo dar resultado, ele tinha também que ter um contato para vender a garrafa no mercado negro. "Ligação com distribuidora?", ele escreveu no bloco. Fazia sentido buscar contato com alguém que trabalhava com bebidas e se aproveitar de um possível _networking_. "Parceria?". Talvez ele estivesse em parceira com alguém da distribuidora, e fora trabalhar lá para acompanhar de perto essa pessoa. "Desconfiado de algo?".

Sua linha de raciocínio foi descontinuada quando uma bolinha de papel acertou o topo de sua cabeça e quicou para o chão. Ele levantou os olhos, confuso. Sirius estava encarando-o, de braços cruzados, e James estava rindo.

"Que foi?", Remus perguntou, pegando a bolinha do chão e tentando acertar Sirius.

"É divertido quando você fica _tão_ distraído", James comentou.

"Compartilhe os pensamentos com a classe", disse Sirius, descruzando os braços para pegar a bolinha no ar.

Ele deu de ombros. "Estava pensando na garrafa de ouro".

"Você não ouviu nada do que a gente disse, né?", disse James, dando um tapinha compreensivo no ombro do amigo.

Sirius pareceu levar aquilo como uma ofensa pessoal, ou pelo menos estava fingindo muito bem. Ele soltou um suspiro exagerado e bateu a caneta na lousa, como se fosse um professor chamando a atenção de um aluno bagunceiro.

"Lupin, tenha foco".

Remus formou um xingamento em sua mente, mas decidiu que não valia a pena dar corda para Sirius. Largou a caneta que estava segurando e voltou sua atenção para o amigo.

— x —

Eles passaram uma tarde pouco produtiva, conversando sobre muitas hipóteses, mas pouca coisa concreta. Pouco antes do fim do expediente, Remus fora até McGonagall, atualizá-la sobre a investigação. Quando ele voltou para a sala, Alice estava lá, conversando com James e Sirius e segurando um dossiê.

"Ei, Remus", cumprimentou, com seu usual sorriso radiante. "Sprout disse que ela precisaria preencher uns cinco ofícios para liberar o arquivo, então achei mais prático _pegar emprestado_ do nosso cofre. Você me devolve até amanhã?", completou, entregando o dossiê para ele.

"Ah, _muito_ obrigado".

Ela se despediu dizendo que ela e Frank estavam com saudades de beber com eles, e todos prometeram sair juntos na próxima semana.

"Vamos embora, também?", sugeriu James. "Nunca achei que fosse cansar de pensar e falar sobre bebida".

"Amanhã tem os depoimentos, talvez a gente descubra mais coisas sobre o Mills", Sirius disse, massageando os ombros do amigo. James protestou com vários "Ai", mas depois pareceu satisfeito com a massagem. "Vai sair com a Lily hoje?".

"Só no fim de semana. Hoje vou ter uma noite solitária e revigorante de sono".

"Bom, vou indo, senão não consigo ler tudo isso", interrompeu Remus, antes que James começasse a ultrapassar de informações aceitáveis sobre seu namoro. Ele terminou de organizar os papéis em sua mesa, pegou o dossiê e despediu-se.

Ele mal dera cinco passos fora da sala quando James virou-se rapidamente na cadeira, encarando o amigo.

"E aí?".

Sirius encarou-o, esperando um complemento da pergunta. James continuou olhando-o ansioso.

"Por mais que a gente diga que sim, eu não consigo ler sua mente de verdade, então me conta sobre o que estamos conversando".

James pareceu um pouco decepcionado.

"Foi bom o almoço com Remus? Vocês conversaram?".

"A gente conversou—"

"E?"

"— sobre o mau gosto que ele tem pra filmes. E acho que tem alguma coisa aqui que você não 'tá me contando", respondeu Sirius, desconfiado.

James pareceu ainda mais desapontado.

"Ah. Não, não é nada. Vocês demoraram tanto, achei que _talvez_ vocês estivessem falando sobre algo mais relevante".

"James, você 'tá sendo mais idiota que o normal. Acho que a gente pensou demais nessa tarde e acabou fundindo seus neurônios". Sirius tinha uma vaga ideia do que o amigo poderia estar tentando dizer, mas jamais iria compartilhar essa informação.

O outro levantou, pegou o baralho que deixava sempre em sua mesa e abriu um sorriso estranho. "Vamos?".

— **x —**

**Referências:**

[1] Apesar da história se passar em 1986, não fui buscar sobre inflação e essas coisas (obviamente), então estou usando o valor (é esse o termo econômico?) atual do dinheiro.

[2] . - POIS É, GENTE, essa garrafa existe. Vamos fingir que aquele 2006 na verdade é 1986.

[3] Lousa em versão imagem porque eu não tenho nada pra fazer: i46 . tinypic . com barra mkda2p . jpg (só ignorem o .45 porque depois mudei o calibre da arma).

**N/A: **Obrigada para quem comentou na segunda parte, e espero que tenham gostado dessa :) A fic inteira já está completa (em seis capítulos), por isso as atualizações estão (e continuarão) rápidas.


	4. Parte IV

**PARTE IV**

Remus tivera pouco sucesso em dormir naquela noite. Fizera até mesmo o exercício mental que Trelawney passara na primeira consulta ("Feche os olhos e vá para um campo, um campo aberto, lindo, deserto. Deite na grama. Sinta a grama. Você está calmo e relaxado, respirando o ar puro. Sinta o ar puro invadindo seus pulmões..."), depois de desistir das técnicas de sua mãe (tomar leite, contar carneirinhos e rezar um terço).

Mas toda vez que ele fechava os olhos e se imaginava no campo, ele estava deitado na grama, com um dossiê em cima da barriga e Sirius ao seu lado. Havia um ET-bonitinho de pelúcia na barriga dele.

Ele repassou de novo as informações importantes do dossiê: três semanas antes do assalto, houvera a primeira tentativa. O ladrão era menos experiente. O guarda conseguira pegá-lo e tinha tirado a máscara – havia um retrato falado -, mas o ladrão conseguira alcançar uma arma durante a luta e atingira o guarda no lado esquerdo, errando por pouco o pulmão.

(Não era exatamente _raro_ ele sonhar com Sirius, tinha que admitir).

Depois da primeira tentativa, a segurança no local fora intensificada com alguma tecnologia nova e cara. Mesmo assim, o próximo assaltante obtivera sucesso em roubar a garrafa, que desde então estava desaparecida.

(Mesmo antes _daquilo_).

Remus passara quase duas horas encarando o retrato falado, até gravar todas as linhas do desenho. O homem retratado parecia familiar, de algum jeito, mas ele não conseguia lembrar onde ou se já tinha o visto. As feições eram bem comuns – testa comprida e com entradas, nariz grande, olhos e cabelos castanhos, um pouco grisalhos –, talvez estivesse confundindo com alguém que não tinha nada a ver com o crime. No campo aberto, lindo e deserto, os traços do homem apareciam em uma nuvem.

(Seus dedos estavam entrelaçados, e Remus só soltou a mão porque começou a sentir o suor).

Abriu os olhos, encarando o relógio ao lado da cama. Os números vermelhos anunciavam três e trinta e dois da manhã. Em menos de quatro horas teria que sair para o trabalho. Remus fechou os olhos de novo, decidido a só abri-los de novo quando amanhecesse. O rosto do homem sumiu da nuvem e o dossiê sumiu de sua barriga, mas Sirius continuou deitado ao seu lado.

Quando o despertador tocou, ele desligou-o quase imediatamente, e de novo depois de cinco minutos. Levantou quinze minutos atrasado, assustado e com um zumbido em sua cabeça. Engoliu três bolachas quase ao mesmo tempo em que vestia a camisa, e depois um copo de suco enquanto pegava o coldre e procurava as chaves.

Ele passou os quase cinquenta minutos da viagem de ônibus culpando Sirius por tudo aquilo.

— x —

James estava no hall quando Remus chegou à Central, dizendo alguma coisa para Lily. Ele aproximou-se e puxou uma carta de baralho atrás da orelha dela, e ela começou a rir e fingir que estava aplaudindo. Depois eles deram um beijo rápido, e James foi em direção às escadas.

Remus sentiu o café da manhã apressado revertendo-se em seu estômago. Passou pela garota e cumprimentou-a com um aceno, e conseguiu alcançar James no segundo lance de escada.

"Bom dia!", cumprimentou James, sorrindo. Ele virou para Remus, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo, e os dois pararam na escada. "Porra, parece que um caminhão passou pela sua cara. 'Tá tudo bem?"

"Um elogio é sempre bom para começar o dia", murmurou Remus, irritado. Ele odiava o bom-humor matinal de James, seu ódio tinha sido duplicado com a cena melosa, e agora triplicado por James ser tão sincero sobre a sua aparência. "Fiquei lendo o dossiê até tarde, pra poder devolver pra Alice".

"Valeu a pena, pelo menos?"

"Acho que sim". Ele parou no segundo andar, no qual a garota trabalhava. "Vou devolver isso e já subo, ok? Conto tudo quando o Sirius chegar".

Quando ele chegou ao quinto andar, Sirius parecia ter acabado de entrar na sala, jogando a jaqueta e as chaves da moto em cima da mesa.

"'Dia".

"Bom di—", Sirius começou, virando-se para cumprimentá-lo e parando no meio da frase, assim que encarou o amigo. "Porra, Remus, um trator passou—".

Remus respirou fundo. A irritação que James despertava nele não era nada comparado ao que Sirius conseguia fazer por simplesmente _respirar_ ao seu redor. Remus fuzilou-o com o olhar e o outro ergueu as mãos, desistindo de falar.

"Eu tenho olheiras naturais, ok?", defendeu-se Remus, se jogando em sua cadeira.

"É que elas estão parecendo mais socos— Ok, ok", parou James, fazendo o mesmo gesto de Sirius.

Remus respirou fundo, amaldiçoando desde o dia em que havia decidido tornar-se policial até o momento em que decidira levantar da cama. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que precisava religiosamente de pelo menos sete horas de sono, ou passaria o dia todo prestes a cometer um assassinato. No começo, ele se sentia mal de descontar isso nos amigos, mas depois chegara à conclusão de que era justo, levando-se em conta tudo o que _eles _faziam.

"O que você viu no dossiê?", perguntou James, algum tempo depois, tentando usar seu tom de voz mais doce.

Remus levantou a cabeça, que estava apoiada em suas mãos. "Antes da garrafa ser roubada, já tinha acontecido outra tentativa de roubo, mas o ladrão—".

Seus olhos se fixaram na lousa, atualizada por Sirius no dia anterior. Ele não tinha se atentado muito a ela até então, mas assim que bateu os olhos em uma das fotos, percebeu que era ali que tinha visto o homem do retratado falado.

Ele levantou-se, animado, e puxou a foto. O ímã caiu no chão e quicou algumas vezes. James e Sirius se entreolharam – o primeiro preocupado, o segundo divertindo-se com o comportamento de Remus.

"Ele!".

"... ele?", James continuou, no mesmo tom, arriscando um sorriso.

"Na primeira tentativa de roubo. Antes do roubo mesmo. O primeiro ladrão foi pego, o guarda conseguiu vê-lo e depois levou um tiro. E depois fez um retrato falado, porque o tiro quase acertou o pulmão, mas ele se recuperou totalmente, e o retrato falado parece com ele", conclui, agitando a foto.

James e Sirius se entreolharam de novo, dessa vez com expressões idênticas de animação. A foto que Remus puxara era de Jefferson.

"Que filho da puta!".

"Sabia sua teoria sem sentido _ia ter_ algum sentido, no final das contas", disse James, aumentando o sorriso e perdendo o tom cauteloso.

"Ele não foi pego porque eles não tinham a mesma conexão que a gente tem agora", Remus continuou, esquecendo completamente de toda a irritação que estava lhe corrompendo.

"A gente só tem que descobrir _como_ tudo isso aconteceu". Sirius não estava mais assustado com o estado do amigo, e sim o encarando com orgulho. "Que horas é o depoimento dele?".

"Às onze. Do Smith é dez horas".

"Eu _disse_ que era alguma coisa além de tequila", Remus murmurou para si mesmo, já parecendo distraído de tudo ao seu redor. Ele estava olhando fixamente para a foto, as mesmas entradas na testa e o mesmo nariz pontudo.

Seu coração disparou e ele deixou a foto cair assim que alguém chegou por trás dele, apertando os dois lados de sua cintura. Ele virou-se para Sirius, ainda sorrindo orgulhoso, sua irritação voltando. Ele despejou todos os palavrões que conhecia, assim como queria ter feito no dia anterior, e deu um soco no braço do outro.

"É porque você fica voltando pro seu mundinho!", justificou Sirius, massageando o braço. "Acho que é por isso que você não gosta de ETs na ficção, você é um de verdade".

"Faz sentido, se a gente pensar que meu cérebro obviamente pertence a uma espécie muito superior aos terráqueos", retrucou Remus, um pouco mais satisfeito depois do soco, quase perdoando Sirius por ter atrapalhado seu sono.

"Não estou negando sua genialidade, só quero que você pare de fugir da gente".

Remus não conseguiu controlar seu sorriso. Ele esfregou os olhos, que estavam ardendo e provavelmente vermelhos, e continuou segurando a foto.

"Ok, estratégias para os interrogatórios?", perguntou.

— x —

"Sr. Smith", cumprimentou James, entrando na sala e sentando-se em frente ao homem.

Smith parecia tranquilo, já com seu uniforme de trabalho e as mãos grandes em cima da mesa. Ele acenou para os policiais, esperando que eles começassem.

"Nós gostaríamos de saber um pouco mais sobre Mills", disse Remus, também colocando as mãos sobre a mesa. "Se ele disse qualquer coisa suspeita. Mesmo que não parecesse na hora".

"Desculpa, detetives, mas ele nunca disse nada. Mills não era de conversar, e eu também não sou de me intrometer".

"Jefferson disse que ele insistiu bastante pra ser contratado, vocês não acharam isso estranho?", insistiu James. Smith deu de ombros.

"É o Jefferson que manda".

Remus voltou a sentir a irritação do começo do dia. Ele já estava pronto para o plano B, mas tentou acalmar-se quando sentiu James apertando sua perna.

James fez mais algumas perguntas, mas Smith continuou dizendo que não sabia de nada. Talvez ele não soubesse mesmo. Mas os três tinham chegado à conclusão de que Mills provavelmente nãoestava trabalhando _de verdade_ na fornecedora, e eles precisavam ter certeza.

"Ok, vamos para o plano B", James murmurou, por fim, no ouvido do amigo.

Remus levantou e pediu licença, saindo da sala. Sirius estava esperando do outro lado do vidro, assistindo ao interrogatório com os braços cruzados.

"Você acha que vale a pena insistir?", Remus perguntou, encostando à porta da sala e fechando os olhos. A adrenalina da descoberta não estava sendo maior que o cansaço que sentia.

"Aham", concordou Sirius. "Espera aí, vou pegar um café pra você".

Remus sentiu uma onda enorme de gratidão. Quando abriu os olhos, Sirius já tinha saído. Seus amigos sabiam muito bem que ele não sabia lidar com sono ou cansaço – as noites que tinham virado trabalhando comprovavam isso. Mas se Remus fosse sincero o suficiente, admitiria que parte de tudo aquilo envolvia o fato de Sirius estar sendo uma presença constante em sua cabeça.

Ele voltou a se concentrar no sono.

Sirius voltou três minutos depois, segurando o copo cheio de café. "Cuidado, 'tá quente", ele avisou, passando para Remus, que agradeceu e abriu novamente a porta do interrogatório. Segurou-a com o corpo, e com a mão livre pegou o dossiê que estava em cima da mesa. Sirius fechou a porta novamente.

"Então, sr. Smith", disse, colocando o dossiê diante do interrogado. Ele soprou o café antes de tomar um gole. Estava faltando açúcar, mas já valia a boa intenção de Sirius. "Deve ser meio chato ter um dos sobrenomes mais comuns da Inglaterra".

Smith estreitou os olhos, sem entender como aquilo era relevante.

"Eu já tenho problemas às vezes, com alguns _Potter_ perdidos por aí", concordou James, entrando no plano B. "Carl Smith é um nome _bastante_ comum. Só dos famosos, tem aquele cantor americano, o jogador hockey...", James fingiu contar nos dedos.

"Você nunca foi confundido?".

"No que vocês querem chegar?", perguntou o homem secamente.

Remus abriu o dossiê. Na primeira página, estava a ficha de um homem também chamado Carl Smith, mas obviamente não _aquele_ que estavam interrogando. O homem tinha sido condenado há dez anos pelo sequestro de um empresário, e estava foragido.

Smith aproximou-se, lendo a ficha rapidamente.

"As pessoas se confundem. Acontece às vezes", Remus deu de ombros. Em situações normais, ele se sentiria muito, muito mal por estar fazendo aquilo. Agora ele só se sentia um pouquinho mal, e pelo menos James e Sirius tinham concordado com aquilo.

"Vocês não podem me prender por isso, a foto desse cara 'tá aqui", retrucou Smith, batendo com o dedo na foto do homem.

"Ah, essa foto pode não estar bem colada e acabar caindo do arquivo", disse James, erguendo as duas mãos como se dissesse "_Ops_". "Até percebemos o erro, até você recorrer, podem passar dois, três meses...".

"A prisão não é um lugar muito agradável pros iniciantes".

"Vocês... vocês estão loucos?! Vocês não podem fazer isso! Eu já disse que não sei nada!".

"Acontece às vezes", repetiu Remus. "Não deveria, mas até a polícia erra de vez em quando".

"Isso— Isso— Isso não é certo!", gaguejou Smith, completamente indignado. Remus sentia-se mal por ele, mas ao mesmo tempo estava aliviado do homem ignorar os mecanismos legais que poderia usar contra os detetives. Enfrentar a Corregedoria não estava em seus planos de carreira.

"O que não é certo é _seu chefe_ tentar roubar uma garrafa muito, muito especial", interrompeu James, aumentando o tom de voz. Ele colocou na mesa uma cópia do retrato falado, ao lado da foto que Jefferson dera a eles. "E depois matar o homem que conseguiu roubá-la. Não é certo _você _estar _acobertando_ tudo isso".

Smith pareceu surpreso ao ver as duas imagens, assim como parecera quando soubera que Mills tinha morrido. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, como se estivesse pensando com muita força.

"Nós não achamos que você participou de nada disso, Smith", James retomou, agora mais suave. "Mas com essa atitude, qualquer júri diria que você é cúmplice do Jefferson. E seu álibi é fraco o suficiente para isso".

Depois de alguns minutos, Smith começou a falar.

Ele confessou que nunca tinha trabalhado com Mills. O homem aparecera um dia na distribuidora, e passara horas na sala do chefe. Ele voltara no dia seguinte, para passar o expediente todo trancado com Jefferson. Duas semanas depois, ele simplesmente sumira. Smith pensara que ele estava tentando chantagear Jefferson de alguma maneira, e o chefe conseguira se livrar dele ("Mas não com assassinato", acrescentou).

Quando os policiais tinham ido até a fornecedora, Jefferson o chamara e dissera que lhe daria duzentas libras se dissesse que ele tinha trabalhado com Mills. Smith concordou. Ele não era de fazer perguntas, como tinha dito, e também não podia negar o dinheiro.

"É só isso que eu sei", concluiu. Era óbvio, pelo jeito que estava olhando, que Remus e James estavam bem perto do topo da lista de pessoas que ele mais odiava.

James fechou o dossiê e sorriu.

"Obrigado, Smith. Você pode ir".

Quando Smith saiu, Jefferson já estava esperando do lado de fora. Ele acenou brevemente para o chefe, e saiu do escritório sem dizer uma palavra.

— x —

Antes de interrogar Jefferson, os três tiveram uma discussão rápida de qual seria a melhor maneira.

"Não vamos dizer nada sobre Smith".

"Claro que não", concordou James.

"Posso começar com o retrato falado, dizendo como nós ficamos _surpresos _com a reviravolta", continuou Remus. Eles jogaram ideias por mais cinco minutos, antes de James sugerir que era melhor entrarem logo. Jefferson não parecia esconder sua paciência, no outro lado do vidro. Sirius ofereceu outro café, e dessa vez Remus pediu a quantidade que gostava de açúcar, e James murmurava que toda aquela cafeína não era _saudável_.

Tinham chegado à conclusão que a melhor estratégia era um ataque inesperado.

"Sr. Jefferson", James cumprimentou, irônico, colocando a foto 3x4 em cima da mesa. "Nós por acaso comparamos sua foto", ele colocou o retrato falando, apontando-o com o dedo. "com esse retrato falado".

A estratégia pareceu ser acertada. Jefferson perceptivelmente empalideceu.

"Sim, nós também ficamos surpresos por eles parecerem tanto", continuou James. "Nós pensamos que você era só um comerciante, não sabíamos que tinha feito um 'bico' como ladrão".

"Pena que não deu muito certo, né?", sobrepôs Remus, cruzando os braços e fazendo um '_tsc_' com a língua.

Jefferson ficou quieto.

"_Merda, ele vai pedir o advogado_", pensou Remus, sentindo-se nervoso. Ele odiava quando pediam advogados, tanto quanto odiava quando tentavam fugir.

"Nós tivemos que pensar um pouco para ligar duas coisas que pareciam tão distantes. Mas chegamos lá. Foi tudo por causa da Ultra Premium, então?". James parou para refletir por um momento. "É, cinquenta mil libras, _no mínimo_, é algo bem tentador. Não é de se estranhar que você soubesse da garrafa, trabalhando no ramo há tantos anos".

Era a vez de Remus dar continuidade, mas ele não disse nada. Estava pensando no que poderia atingir Jefferson rapidamente. Tinham a testemunha ocular para a tentativa de assalto, mas apenas suposições para o assassinato. Eles tinham como ligá-lo a Mills, à loja de Beggins. Tinham um caso sólido o suficiente, mas Remus não queria arriscar.

James apertou sua perna, e ele apertou de volta, balançando a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente. Foi o suficiente para James saber que a mente do amigo estava em algum universo paralelo e que ele deveria continuar falando.

"Você não foi muito bem com o tiro no guarda, mas não deu chance pro Mills. Nos dois casos, as balas são .38. Nós vamos obter um mandado logo, logo, e provavelmente vamos achar essa mesma arma na sua casa".

Seria muito mais simples se eles encontrassem a arma, mas Jefferson provavelmente se livrara dela depois do assassinato.

"Você fez sua esposa mentir seu álibi, e subornou Smith para que ele mentisse sobre trabalhar com Mills, esperando desviar a culpa de você. Mas _não deu certo_".

Remus tentou montar uma linha do tempo em sua mente.

Ele colocou a mão na perna de James, que parou de falar.

"Mills procurou você", ele começou. "Ofereceu os serviços dele. Você queria usar as habilidades que ele tinha, mas não dividir o dinheiro. Afinal, era você que tinha os contatos para a venda, e podia enrolá-lo com isso. Você escondeu a garrafa na distribuidora, mas ele não era burro e estava acompanhando de perto. Quando ele percebeu que você logo daria o calote nele, ele resolveu que era o momento de te acompanhar _de perto_".

James deu um aperto de "_Ótimo_" na perna dele, e completou a linha de raciocínio: "Você mandou a garrafa para Beggins, porque sabia que ele confiava em você e não verificava tão bem o estoque. Era só marcar a caixa e recuperar a garrafa depois".

"Mas Mills descobriu sua trapaça, e foi atrás da garrafa. E você o matou, e tentou despistar como o roubo das outras garrafas".

"A coisa curiosa é que dificilmente chegaríamos até você se aquelas garrafas não estivessem faltando", conclui James, abrindo um sorriso sincero diante da ironia.

Jefferson abriu e fechou e abriu e fechou a boca. "_Você 'tá encurralado, vamos lá, confessar vai poupar o tempo de todo mundo_".

"Quero meu advogado", foi o que Jefferson acabou dizendo.

Remus respirou fundo. "_Quase_". Bom, valera a tentativa. Eles tinham feito o suficiente.

— x —

James decidira sozinho que os três tinham direito à comemoração naquele instante, mesmo que estivessem no meio do expediente ainda. "Vocês sabem, esses juízes são preguiçosos. O mandado só sai amanhã, e aí tem o advogado do Jefferson, e vocês já querem mesmo começar a pensar onde a garrafa 'tá escondida? A gente não teria nada pra fazer à tarde, de qualquer jeito".

O pretexto não fora exatamente convincente, mas Sirius e Remus fingiram concordar, assim não teriam que inventar suas próprias desculpas. Os três foram andando até o Três Vassouras, pedindo o almoço e cerveja.

"Sabe", disse Remus, bebendo um gole da cerveja. "Eu não consigo entender porque eles não confessam. Quer dizer, isso dá alguma vantagem na hora do julgamento? Se tiverem todas as outras provas?".

"Nossa vida não pode ser tão simples, né?", disse James, dando de ombros, enquanto Sirius ria.

"O Remus não gosta quando eles tentam fugir, não gosta quando não confessam, não sei como você passou pelo treinamento do Moody com toda essa preguiça".

Foi a vez de Remus dar de ombros. "Com a minha mente brilhante, obviamente".

"Ei, Lupin, egocentrismo combina comigo e com o Sirius, mas em você fica meio estranho", retrucou James, levantando a mão para o amigo. Era impossível não pegarem um pouco das manias um do outro depois de tanto tempo juntos.

"Com a diferença que comigo é _constatação_, não egocentrismo", disse Remus, fazendo uma pose que deveria ser pomposa, mas o fez parecer extremamente idiota.

Os três riram e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, concentrados em suas cervejas.

Depois disso James e Sirius começaram uma longa conversa sobre teorias para a próxima temporada de Doctor Who. Remus obviamente não conseguia acompanhar todos aqueles nomes estranhos e os personagens e a viagem temporal mas ele não se importava em ficar de fora. Ele olhava de James para Sirius, e parava um pouquinho mais em Sirius, mas então James começava a gesticular tão absurdamente que chamava sua atenção.

Dessa vez, o almoço levou quase três horas e cinco canecas de cerveja para cada. Remus saiu do Três Vassouras com sua cabeça rodando e sentindo ainda mais sono, e achou que era justo que ele pudesse dormir um pouco, apoiando a cabeça no tampo da sua mesa.

Quando ele acordou, perto do fim de expediente, sua bochecha estava cheia de coraçõezinhos e outros desenhos muito menos inocentes. Sirius e James já tinham ido embora. A tinta da caneta não saiu com o sabonete.

— **x —**


	5. Parte V

**Observação:**

O capítulo contém alguns spoilers de _Alien_ – nada que estrague o filme, mas fiquem avisados.

**PARTE V DE VI**

Sexta-feira começou com McGonagall entregando o mandado de busca para Remus. Sirius imediatamente se ofereceu para investigar a casa: para ele, qualquer motivo que o mantivesse menos fechado no escritório e mais livre nas ruas era válido.

"Por mim tudo, mas só se o James lidar com a promotoria", negociou Remus. Nenhum deles era especialmente paciente para lidar com a parte legal do trabalho.

"Você vai me _vender_ desse jeito, Black?", indignou-se James, mesmo sabendo qual seria a resposta. O amigo deu de ombros e saiu da sala, pegando a chave da viatura.

James passou a manhã explicando todo o caso para a promotoria, enquanto o advogado de Jefferson já estava presente, tentando evitar a prisão preventiva de seu cliente.

"Jefferson não tem antecedente criminal, isso é um absurdo!", exclamou o advogado.

"Ele tentou roubar uma garrafa de _cinquenta mil libras_, o governo foi envolvido e há uma testemunha que quase foi assassinada por ele. É só uma questão de tempo para comprovar que ele também cometeu esse crime. Você sabe que não vai ter chance alguma com nenhum júri", retrucou a promotora.

Eles passaram as próximas duas horas repetindo exatamente os mesmos argumentos, mas cada vez usando mais palavras e mais termos jurídicos. Depois de algum tempo, James desistiu de tentar acompanhar a discussão, encostando em um canto da parede e pegando o baralho que sempre carregava no bolso.

— x —

Remus atualizou McGonagall sobre todos os detalhes do caso. Ela lhe deu três elogios ("Bem pensado, Lupin. Ah, muito bem. É bom aprendermos a arriscar"). Ele tomou aquilo como uma recompensa do universo por todo estresse mental pelo qual estava passando.

Estresse mental que também atendia pelo nome de Sirius Black, é claro.

"_Ah, merda"_, ele pensou, quando saiu da sala de sua chefe.

Sirius já passara a semana toda invadindo sua mente nos momentos mais indevidos, mas ele conseguira afastá-lo na maioria das vezes, concentrando-se no caso. Só que agora não tinha para nada para desviar sua atenção.

— x —

Sirius demorou um pouco para acertar o endereço de Jefferson. Ele estava em Bayswater, região que não conhecia muito bem. Depois de algumas voltas, finalmente parou em frente à casa certa.

A esposa de Jefferson estava do lado de fora, apoiada na parede, fumando um cigarro. Sua mão tremia.

"Sra. Jefferson?", Sirius perguntou educadamente. A mulher o encarou, mas não disse nada. "Me desculpe, mas tenho um mandado de busca para investigar sua casa, por causa do seu—".

A mulher levantou a mão esquerda, e Sirius parou de falar. Ela olhou rapidamente o mandado e fez sinal para ele entrar.

Quando ele já tinha pisado na sala, ela colocou o batente da porta e murmurou: "Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado, só não pensei que fosse... _isso_. Um caso, talvez, mas não _isso_".

Sirius tentou sorrir reconfortante, mesmo sabendo que a chance de falhar era grande. Continuou entrando na casa. Era pequena – uma sala, dois quartos, banheiro, cozinha e quintal -, mas cheia de quadros e vasos de flores. Começou a procurar pelo quarto do casal, e levou um susto quando percebeu que a sra. Jefferson estava lá, observando seu trabalho, encostada no batente da porta.

Não encontrou a arma do crime. Jefferson provavelmente tinha a jogado em algum córrego. Mas ele encontrou uma caderneta cheia de anotações sobre preços e telefones, provavelmente em negociação da garrafa. No fundo de uma gaveta, ele encontrou um bilhete escrito "Ketler / 14hrs / 02-04" e o número de um telefone público. A data do encontro era pouco depois que Jefferson tentara roubar a garrafa.

"Ketler", Sirius murmurou, guardando o bilhete em um saquinho.

Logo depois, ele encontrou uma chave, que parecia ser a chave de um armário. O número marcado era setenta e oito. Talvez fosse de uma estação, e talvez Jefferson tivesse escondido a garrafa lá, depois do assassinato.

Quando terminou de buscar a casa toda, foi conversar com a sra. Jefferson. Ela estava sentada no sofá, com uma xícara de chá nas mãos e a televisão ligada. Ela não parecia estar prestando atenção em nada que a TV mostrava.

"Sra. Jefferson?".

A mulher assustou-se, mas virou para encará-lo.

"Terminei por aqui. Muito obrigado", ele tentou manter seu tom complacente. Ela estava claramente arrasada com tudo aquilo (e não parecia duvidar que seu marido era realmente um assassino, Sirius notou), e Sirius não queria deixar as coisas mais difíceis. Mesmo assim, ela logo seria chamada para depoimento, e ainda teria que encarar o fato de ter mentido sobre o álibi do marido.

Antes de voltar para a Central, Sirius passou pela _Liquor Mind_, para avisar Beggins que o culpado fora descoberto. Assim que citou o nome de Jefferson, o outro deu um longo e dramático suspiro.

"No fundo, no fundo, sempre soube que tinha alguma coisa errada com ele", declarou, limpando o balcão da loja distraidamente. Depois passou dez minutos dizendo como os negócios tinham sido prejudicados, e como não se podia confiar nas pessoas, mesmo quando elas pareciam confiáveis, e talvez ele devesse entrar para a polícia, porque tinha um talento para investigações.

Sirius estava extremamente satisfeito por nunca mais ter que se encontrar com Beggins.

— x —

Já passava de duas da tarde quando James voltou para a sala deles.

"Odeio advogados", afirmou, se jogando na cadeira. Ele afastou para o canto todas as coisas que estavam em cima de sua mesa, sem se importar com um dos livros que caiu no chão. Apoiou a cabeça nos braços, soltando um longo bocejo. "Sério, minha cabeça 'tá zumbindo com tudo que aquele cara ficou dizendo. Sobre o Jefferson ser réu-primário, sobre a testemunha estar alucinando por causa da dor, sobre por que ele não enfia aquele tanto de palavra no—?".

"Ei, é o trabalho dele", retrucou Remus, rindo da irritação de James e aliviado por não ter sido com ele. "Pelo menos a McGonagall elogiou a gente".

"Sério?", James pareceu um pouquinho mais animado. "O que ela disse?".

"Que somos geniais e inovadores e parabéns", reproduziu, tomando um pouco de liberdade poética.

"E não somos?".

"Eu já fiz minha parte, vocês podiam preencher o relatório", sugeriu Remus, quase inocente.

"Já sofri demais hoje pra conseguir escrever", desculpou-se James.

Remus pensou em continuar a discussão, mas pelo jeito James usaria menos argumentação, e jogaria mais livros em direção à sua cabeça.

Ainda assim, permitiu mais meia hora de procrastinação, antes de tomar coragem para pegar a ficha padrão que iniciava todos os relatórios. Era melhor não correr o risco da Corregedoria (que provavelmente tinha um sexto sentido, já que conseguia saber de coisas impossíveis) bater na porta deles e acusá-los de estarem fazendo mau uso do dinheiro público por _dormirem_ durante as horas de trabalho.

Assim que tirou uma cópia da ficha, Sirius entrou na sala. Ele interrompeu o cumprimento dos amigos com um gesto.

"Novidades: nunca mais teremos que ver o Beggins. Encontrei uma chave na casa de Jefferson, que pode ser do lugar que ele escondeu a garrafa. E algumas anotações pra juntar às evidências. O nome verdadeiro da vítima provavelmente é Ketler, precisamos conferir se ele tinha algum antecedente. A Alice me encontrou no meio do caminho e disse que agora a divisão dela vai reassumir o resto da investigação", falou, antes de se jogar em sua cadeira, exatamente como James tinha feito.

"A gente decididamente é a melhor contribuição para a polícia", disse James. "Resolvendo tantos casos para as outras divisões".

"E pensar que quase fomos expulsos da academia por indisciplina", lamentou-se Sirius.

"_Você_ quase foi expulso", corrigiu Remus.

"E que quase fomos indiciados quando pegaram a gente dormindo no escritório", relembrou James.

"Não é nossa culpa se somos brilhantes e fazemos rápido nosso trabalho!".

Passaram alguns minutos discutindo todas as injustiças que quase haviam sofrido no trabalho. James levantou-se da cadeira, anunciando que eles deveriam fazer um ranking. Apagou a lousa e escreveu _"Coisas que teriam realmente feito a gente ser expulso, se tivéssemos sido pegos"_. Em cinco minutos, a lista já tinha mais de dez itens.

"Ok, vamos calar a boca agora porque quero terminar isso logo", cortou Remus, tentando soar sério e parar de rir. Sirius jogou uma bolinha de papel nele, mas James foi um pouco mais compreensivo e parou de escrever na lousa.

Eles conseguiram ficar quietos por dois minutos inteiros.

"No fim, a gente passou um dia procurando as coisas de gangue à toa", comentou James, observando Remus preencher o relatório.

"A tatuagem deveria ser o nome de alguma namorada antiga", supôs Sirius, observando Remus. "Ou alguma coisa que ele fez quando estava bêbado. Eu tenho um pouco de medo disso, sabem?".

"Juro te proteger de estúdios de tatuagem, cara", disse James.

"Sirius, você quer tatuar '_Born to be wild_' quando está sóbrio, não poderia piorar muito estando bêbado", Remus murmurou, tentando não desviar o foco do relatório.

O outro fingiu um suspiro indignado, afirmando que Steppenwolf não inventara uma música, mas sim um _estilo de vida_.

"A gente deveria fazer outro ranking", continuou, e foi sua vez de ir até a lousa. Num canto em branco, escreveu _"Escala da chatice do Remus, Top 10 de infinitas chatices"._

Remus olhou para o amigo, levantando uma sobrancelha. Sirius deu seu melhor sorriso. Depois desviou o olhar para James, encarando-o como se dissesse "Você vai ter _coragem_ de dizer alguma coisa?".

James pareceu entender exatamente o que aquele olhar significava, mas mesmo assim sugeriu que "Proibir a gente de falar sobre Star Wars, só porque ele não entende nada", deveria ser o primeiro lugar.

— x —

Quando o fim do experiente finalmente chegou (Remus só conseguiu terminar o relatório quando saiu dramaticamente do escritório, se refugiando na sala de Frank), James anunciou que eles tinham que fazer a parte dois da comemoração.

"Temos que comemorar nosso último dia sem Snivellus", esclareceu.

"Aonde vocês querem ir?", perguntou Sirius, mostrando-se perfeitamente normal e animado diante da proposta.

"No Caldeirão Furado as bebidas são mais baratas".

"Mas a gente vai ter que arrastar o Peter", disse Remus, também mostrando sua animação e escondendo com maestria o fato de que ele tinha certeza absoluta que ficar bêbado perto de Sirius jamais voltaria a ser uma boa ideia.

Os três desceram juntos para o necrotério. Peter estava no escritório, observando alguma coisa no microscópio e tomando notas.

"Vamos", anunciou James, pegando o casaco que o amigo deixara na cadeira.

"Quê?".

"Vamos, você vai sair com gente. A gente vai comemorar nosso tempo sem o Snape", elaborou, pegando o amigo pelo braço.

"James, você 'tá vendo essa pilha?", ele apontou para a pilha de papel em cima da mesa. "Ela tem literalmente o dobro da minha altura, e tenho que terminar isso até segunda".

"_Foda-se_?", contribuiu Sirius, literalmente empurrando Peter para fora.

Remus se sentiu um pouco mal por ele, quando apagou a luz e fechou a porta da sala.

— x —

Quando chegaram no Caldeirão Furado, Remus tomou o cuidado de sentar no extremo oposto de Sirius, ficando do lado de Peter e de frente com James. Ele foi o único que pediu cerveja, com os outros pedindo tequila.

"Resolveram o caso?", perguntou Peter, um pouco menos contrariado depois de beber a primeira dose.

"O Remus deu uma de poderes psíquicos de salvou a gente".

"O Remus sempre salva a gente".

"Isso é dor na consciência por terem me enchido o saco o dia todo?", retrucou Remus, ainda indignado com o ranking que os amigos tinham feito (que acabou virando um Top 27). "Eles fizeram um ranking de chatices que eu faço", explicou para Peter.

"Ah, sério que perdi isso?", reclamou, levando imediatamente um soco no braço.

"Remus, sua chatice faz parte da sua encantadora personalidade!", James tentou justificar.

"E ficar enchendo seu saco é nossa demonstração de amor", continuou Sirius, piscando para ele.

"Vão se foder", declarou Remus, tomando quase a caneca inteira.

"A gente deveria começar a planejar as _boas-vindas_ pro Snape", sugeriu James.

"Desde que não envolva roubar nenhum produto químico do meu laboratório".

"Ah, Peter, você costumava ser mais divertido".

Eles passaram quase uma hora discutindo o que poderiam fazer com Snape, com eventuais interferências de Remus ("Vocês estão lembrando que nós trabalhamos em uma delegacia e seríamos _presos_ em menos de trinta segundos, 'né?") e desespero de Peter ("Não, a gente não pode _pegar emprestado_ nenhum crânio").

"Nunca vou entender como a Lily conseguia ser amiga desse cara", comentou James, depois deles finalmente decidirem por algo mais clássico e praticamente inofensivo.

"Amiga?", disse Sirius, rindo e virando sua quarta dose de tequila. "Sei que deve ser meio traumático ficar com alguém que já _namorou_ o Snape, mas...".

"Ei, ei, ei, vai se foder, ok?", retrucou James, batendo na mesa e chamando a atenção do bar inteiro. Ele já estava completamente bêbado. Os outros três riram. "Ela já me contou _toda_ a história. Nunca aconteceu nada, ok? Ew".

"E qual é a história?", perguntou Remus, interessado. Ele tinha uma simpatia gratuita por Lily, apesar dos dois nunca terem trocado mais do que alguns cumprimentos. James se recusava a apresentá-la formalmente aos seus amigos, com medo que eles arruinassem seu namoro em menos de dois minutos.

"É uma história bem bonitinha, se não tivesse o Snivellus no meio", disse, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. "Eles eram amigos de infância, e a família dele é cheia de problemas, e a família da Lily não queria que ela se envolvesse, mas ela continuou amiga dele. Aí ele começou a andar com um pessoal estranho no colégio, e a Lily dizia para ele parar, e os amigos dele eram todos uns porcos machistas e maltratavam a Lily, e ele não fez nada pra defendê-la".

"Que imbecil".

"Depois da formatura, ele procurou a Lily e contou toda uma história triste de arrependimento, mas ela ignorou porque, é claro, minha garota tem mais de dois neurônios funcionando". [1]

"Que imbecil", repetiu Remus, e os três concordaram. Agora eles finalmente tinham um motivo para não gostar de Snape, apesar de alguns anos de atraso. Ele terminou a terceira caneca de cerveja, ainda completamente sóbrio, ao contrário dos seus amigos. "Vou ao banheiro, já volto".

Ele se espremeu entre as pessoas que lotavam o bar, acenando para três colegas da Central. Ele esperou com impaciência uma das cabines abrir. Era um dos seus princípios pessoais jamais usar o mictório, a menos que não tivesse outra opção.

Quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando deu de cara com Sirius, logo que saiu do banheiro. _"Merda"_. Ele estava orgulhoso de si mesmo e do ótimo trabalho que estava fazendo em ficar longe do amigo e não beber a ponto de perder o controle, mas Sirius decididamente já tinha perdido há muito tempo.

"Remus", disse Sirius, encarando-o.

"Sirius".

"Eu só vou... mijar".

"Ok", concordou, dando espaço para o amigo abrir a porta do banheiro.

Mas Sirius não se mexeu. Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Remus e continuou encarando-o.

"Sirius, você vai—".

"Me desculpa, ok?", Sirius começou, e Remus estava odiando cada segundo daquilo. "A gente disse que 'tava tudo bem, mas eu não sei se 'tá mesmo ou se você 'tá me enganando, então desculpa, dormir com você não 'tava nos meus planos mas isso meio que não sai da minha cabeça e eu realmente quero assistir _Alien_ com você".

Antes que pudesse responder, ou sequer processar todas aquelas palavras, Remus sentiu alguém o empurrando de leve e percebeu que estava atrapalhando a saída do banheiro. Ele murmurou "Desculpa", indo para o canto da parede e quase derrubando Sirius no processo. Conseguiu segurar o braço do amigo, encarando-o de volta.

"Isso vai passar, 'tá? É só coisa da nossa cabeça", respondeu, respirando fundo. O cheiro do perfume de Sirius ainda estava mais forte que o de tequila. "Amanhã a gente vai ver filme e agora você vai mijar, lembra?".

Sirius parecia extremamente confuso com tudo que tinha acontecido naqueles minutos, mas concordou e entrou no banheiro.

— x —

Remus acordou com o sol batendo direto em seu rosto. Xingou mentalmente e olhou para o relógio marcando meio-dia e quinze. Cedo demais para quem tinha chegado em casa às três, e só tinha conseguido dormir depois das seis. Mesmo assim, levantou e arrastou-se para debaixo do chuveiro.

A noite terminara com James vomitando na calçada do bar ("Pensei que era proibido passar mal com bebida depois dos dezoito", comentou Peter, que provavelmente tinha desenvolvido um estômago de ferro por causa do seu trabalho), Sirius falando milhões de coisas em uma língua ininteligível e Remus querendo que todos eles entrassem em combustão espontânea.

Peter tivera a bondade de dar carona para todos, apesar de passar o caminho todo reclamando e dizendo que Remus tinha que comprar outro carro logo, para que eles voltassem a revezar quem seria o motorista responsável.

Ele se jogou na cama assim que entrou em casa, esforçando-se para tirar as calças e a camisa, com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro. O que Sirius tinha dito ficava se repetindo em sua mente. _Isso não sai da minha cabeça_. Remus não podia deixar de concordar. Ele passara o resto da noite ainda mais desconfortável, observando o amigo pelo canto de olho, com medo que ele tomasse alguma iniciativa. Mas Sirius mal parecia lembrar o que tinha acabado de dizer.

_Isso não sai da minha cabeça_.

Remus não conseguia mais reprimir a verdade ou fingir que não conseguia entender bem o que estava acontecendo. Aquela semana parecera um ano inteiro, de tanto que ele fora perturbado com pensamentos que não queria lidar.

Ele queria voltar naquela noite de novo e de novo e de novo. Queria voltar a sentir a respiração ofegante de Sirius, repetindo em seu pescoço que talvez aquilo não fosse uma boa ideia, mas era, claro que era, era uma ideia perfeita que deveria ter sido colocado em prática há muito tempo.

Há quanto tempo exatamente, ele não sabia bem.

Virou o rosto no travesseiro, puxando o ar com força, passando a mão pelo rosto suado.

Ele lembrava da vez que James dissera que ele precisava relaxar mais. Que quanto mais medo ele tivesse de fazer tudo errado, era mais provável que fizesse mesmo. Era extremamente raro James dizer algo com sentido.

Até que finalmente conseguisse dormir, milhões de possíveis diálogos já tinham se formado em sua mente. Não lembrava de nenhum deles quando acordou, mas pensou em mais alguns enquanto tomava banho.

Afundou-se no sofá, passando por todos os canais três vezes antes de se contentar com uma maratona de _Crossroads_ [2]. Ele tinha combinado de ir para casa de Sirius às duas, mas teve a bondade de esperar até às três para sair de casa.

Demorou mais de uma hora até chegar lá. Ele tocou a campainha e esperou, segurando duas sacolas com coca-cola, pipoca, chocolate e quatro lanches. Sirius demorou uma eternidade para abrir a porta, de pijama e cabelos bagunçados.

"Bom dia", cumprimentou Remus, sem esperar ser convidado para entrar.

"'Dia", murmurou Sirius, bocejando. "Que horas são?".

"Quatro e quinze".

"Mas a gente combinou às duas!", reclamou, soltando outro bocejo.

Remus encarou-o. "Você _acabou de acordar_".

"Eu teria acordado antes se você tivesse chegado antes, 'né?", retrucou Sirius, tentando ver o que Remus trouxera. O outro puxou as sacolas para longe.

"Não".

"Mas 'tô com fome".

"Foda-se?".

"Você anda muito cruel ultimamente, recomendo umas aulas de yoga para você aprender a controlar sua raiva".

Sirius desistiu brevemente da comida, arrastando-se pelo corredor, provavelmente para trocar de roupa. Remus sentou no sofá e respirou fundo. Ele tinha uma missão, além de ver um filme potencialmente ruim e aumentar em cinco vezes o risco de sofrer um infarto com toda aquela _junk food_.

O outro voltou com o rosto lavado, mas com os cabelos ainda bagunçados e usando pijama. Ele estava segurando dois copos com as mãos e a fita de _Alien_ com o queixo. Remus fez a bondade de ajudá-lo, pegando os copos e colocando-os no chão.

Sirius colocou o filme no VSH, depois jogou no chão as almofadas que ficavam nos sofás. Dessa vez ele conseguiu fuçar nas sacolas, pegando um dos lanches e enchendo os copos de coca.

"O Peter te levou pra casa ontem?", perguntou Sirius, de boca cheia. Os direitos autorais do filme já estavam passando.

"Ele levou todo mundo, Sirius. Eu tive que te arrastar até aqui dentro, você não lembra?", o outro negou com a cabeça e deu de ombros, como se pedisse desculpas. "E eu tive que segurar a cabeça do James para fora da janela o tempo todo, enquanto o Peter ficava reclamando que ele não era babá de ninguém".

"E você queria que a gente morresse".

"Obviamente", concordou, ajeitando-se nas almofadas. Sirius riu.

Eles pararam de conversar quando o filme começou. Aquela era basicamente a única ocasião que Sirius voluntariamente parava de falar.

"Pára com isso", murmurou Remus, com quinze minutos de filme. Ele conseguia perceber Sirius olhando-o o tempo todo, provavelmente para monitorar suas reações. "Eu mal consigo enxergar o filme [3]".

"Ah, esse filme é genial, eu _não consigo_ acreditar que você nunca assistiu!", Sirius murmurou de volta, encarando a TV e pegando o segundo sanduíche.

Com trinta minutos, Remus já estava tão absorto quanto Sirius. Assistir um filme de terror com Remus já era um entretenimento por si só; ele pulou da almofada quando o alien saiu de dentro do John Hurt (quase derrubando seu copo de coca-cola no processo), ficava repetindo "Isso vai dar merda" durante toda a exploração na nave e torceu para a Sigourney Weaver como se ela fosse sua melhor amiga (incluindo um memorável segundo, bem no finalzinho do filme, em que ele apertou o braço de Sirius pelo nervosismo que estava sentindo) [4].

Quando os créditos finais começaram, Remus puxou o ar com força, só então percebendo que tinha prendido a respiração. Aquele era o real motivo dele não gostar de ETs não eram bonitinhos e queriam devorar humanos, ao invés de fazer amizade: filmes assim quase o induziam a uma mini-parada respiratória.

"Não é genial? Uma obra-prima?", perguntou Sirius animadamente.

"Genial é uma palavra _muito forte_", retrucou o outro, rindo da expressão de puro desgosto que o amigo fez. "Mas é consideravelmente interessante, se levarmos em conta que nada daquilo poderia acontecer e só consegui enxergar trinta por cento do filme".

"Você é péssimo".

Remus continuou a rir e criticar o filme só para Sirius irritar-se. _Alien_ o distraíra até de suas segundas intenções; o filme estava no extremo oposto na linha de "Coisas que contribuem para fomentar o clima romântico" e James só poderia ser louco de ir assisti-lo com Lily.

Eles trocaram provocações até a criatividade deles se esgotar, e então ficaram em silêncio. A cabeça de Remus foi se distanciando de bichos gosmentos e voltando a se aproximar de Sirius. Demorou para perceber que estava encarando o amigo, deitado no chão da sala com os olhos fechados.

Ele observou a barriga de Sirius subir e descer conforme sua respiração. Sirius não aparara a barba, que estava começando a sair de seu cuidadoso alinhamento. As mãos dele subiam e desciam junto com a barriga. Ele estava usando uma camiseta branca com uma estampa de sol e coqueiros, com a gola toda mordida.

Remus respirou fundo. As segundas intenções tinham voltado à sua mente terrivelmente rápido, como se ele tivesse o mesmo número de hormônios de um menino de quinze anos. Pensou em trinta e sete coisas para dizer, antes de finalmente começar com "Você lembra de—".

"Ei", disse Sirius de repente, sentando-se e jogando uma almofada para longe. "A gente ainda tem pipoca?".

A boca de Remus estava entreaberta e seu coração estava disparado.

"Sim?".

"Ótimo, vou lá na cozinha estourar e já volto", levantando-se tão rápido quanto tinha sentado. Sirius era extremamente pró-ativo quando se tratava de correr atrás de bandidos e de comida.

Seu coração começou a desacelerar, e ele engoliu tudo que estava pronto para dizer. "Primeiro, você _acabou _de comer de todos os lanches. Segundo, como você consegue levar uma vida normal depois de ver aquele negócio saindo do _estômago_ do John Hurt?".

"Falou o cara que é _policial _e vê cadáveres todos os dias", retrucou Sirius, sumindo no corredor.

— **x —**

**Referências:**

[1] Vamos levar em conta que os meninos detestam o Snape e esse julgamento é totalmente baseado nisso, já que eles nem sabem detalhes do que aconteceu (e nem eu sei).

[2] Segundo a Wikipédia, uma novela britânica que durou de 1964-1988.

[3] Pra quem não assistiu, _Alien_ foi lançado em 1979, e basicamente se passa em uma nave fechada e escura, o que contribuiu pro clima de terror. ASSISTAM, o filme é ótimo.

[4] Tentei não dar muito spoiler pra quem ainda não viu essa maravilha cinematográfica, mas alguns foram inevitáveis. Os nomes são dos atores, não dos personagens.

**Notas: **Penúltimo capítulo! :D Obrigada pelos comentários!


	6. Parte VI

**PARTE VI DE VI**

Sirius já tinha comido o balde inteiro de pipoca, eles já tinham assistido a outro filme (_Love Story_, e apostado quem choraria primeiro – Remus perdeu por poucos minutos de diferença, mas ele sabia que tinha sido uma competição injusta, dado seu já abalado estado psicológico) e eram quase dez horas da noite.

Remus já tinha desistido de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa. O universo estava mandando sinais claros de que aquele não era o momento certo, e ele sabia o quanto um _timing_ ruim tinha o potencial para estragar tudo. Estava conformado em voltar para casa, deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, odiar-se por não ter feito nada e eventualmente cair num sono profundo.

"Sirius, já 'tá tarde", comentou, começando a limpar a sujeira que os dias tinham feito durante o dia. "A gente combinou alguma coisa pra amanhã?".

"Amanhã é o Grande Dia do James, esqueceu?".

"O grande dia não foi, sei lá, três meses antes de eles começarem a namorar?".

Sirius riu. "Não é _disso_ que 'tô falando. Ele vai conhecer os pais da Lily amanhã, a Sra. Evans vai preparar um almoço, o Sr. Evans irá fazer perguntas constrangedoras, e James falou que a Lily tem uma irmã e um cunhado insuportáveis. Diversão garantida".

"Entendi. Eu também vou passar a tarde com os meus pais, me avisa se você e o Peter forem fazer alguma coisa", disse Remus. Ele terminou de juntar todo o lixo em uma sacola, ajeitou as almofadas e xingou Sirius por não estar ajudando.

"Aceito um convite pro almoço, faz anos que não vejo os seus pais", retrucou Sirius, ignorando categoricamente os xingamentos e ficando propositalmente no meio da arrumação.

O estômago de Remus afundou. Aquele era o pior momento para Sirius sugerir algo ridículo do tipo _almoçar com seus pais_. Por um segundo, ele visualizou todos eles sentados em volta da mesa, sua mãe trazendo o almoço e contanto para Sirius histórias constrangedoras da infância do filho, enquanto Remus conversava com seu pai sobre os últimos casos em que tinha trabalhado, prestando atenção em como Sirius e sua mãe interagiam tão bem.

"De jeito nenhum".

"Ei!", protestou o outro, com uma expressão sentida. "Eu lembro bem da sua mãe falando que tinha me adorado! E a comida estava maravilhosa! E não tenho com quem almoçar, porque todo mundo vai ver a família e eu odeio a minha!".

"Domingo é dia de visitação, você poderia fazer uma surpresa pro seu pai [1]", retrucou Remus. O amigo acertou uma almofada no seu rosto, e Remus culpou o comentário maldoso em seu desespero. "Para de drama, ok? Vou refletir sobre seu caso e qualquer coisa te ligo amanhã".

"Passo na sua casa às onze".

"Não_ ouse_".

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Remus verificou se sua carteira e a chave do apartamento estavam no bolso da calça e levantou-se de novo.

"Bom, vou—".

"Espera", interrompeu Sirius. "Eu— Olha, eu ia ignorar completamente isso, mas acho que seria injusto demais com você. Ainda mais quando você passou o dia todo fingindo que não aconteceu, e isso nunca é bom sinal. Eu... eu lembro do que disse ontem e lembro do quanto você ficou sem graça", admitiu. Remus sentiu seu rosto esquentar. _Merda_. "Me desculpa, Remus. Sério. Você sabe que sou o pior bêbado do universo, depois do James".

"Eu estava ignorando porque foi uma bobagem, já passou".

Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior, e _aquilo_ também nunca era um bom sinal. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de ter conversas sérias, nem de expor o que estava sentindo ou admitir que tinha feito algo de errado.

"Sério, já passou. Você 'tava bêbado, não tem problema", tentou Remus. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que o universo o odiava: passara o dia todo tentando dizer alguma coisa e agora, que já estava resignado, _Sirius_ resolvia tocar no assunto.

"Mas o problema _de verdade_ é que eu diria aquilo sóbrio".

Remus prendeu a respiração e sentou-se.

"Ok, talvez não com _aquelas _palavras, mas... Mas passei a semana inteira treinando vários discursos na frente do espelho. _Literalmente_. Eu até fiz o James ser você numa das vezes e agora estou devendo minha alma pra ele. Só não consegui criar coragem de falar de verdade".

"Sirius—".

"Porque achei que já era sorte demais a gente estar conversando normalmente depois do que aconteceu, não queria me arriscar. Já tinha muita coisa que eu queria falar _antes_ da gente ter dormido junto".

O estômago de Remus afundou.

"Só sou péssimo pra essas coisas".

"Sirius", tentou de novo, respirando fundo. "_O que_ exatamente você queria falar?".

Sirius desviou o olhar. Ele estava batendo repetidamente os pés, sinal de seu nervosismo. Remus sentiu-se um filho da puta por forçá-lo a continuar.

"Que eu quero ficar com você? Não sei, Remus".

"Ok, acho que esse não é o momento certo pra fazer isso".

"Claro que é! Só preciso— Dá pra você me _ajudar_? Ficar fugindo das coisas não é o que você faz, é o que eu faço!".

Era sempre um momento estranho quando Sirius era a pessoa cheia de razão.

"Passei mais de uma noite querendo bater minha cabeça contra a parede até que eu conseguisse parar de pensar em você, e hoje estava decidido a tomar alguma atitude, mas... eu não sei. Sei que quero alguma coisa de você, mas não sei _o quê_".

"Esse corpinho maravi—". Remus fuzilou-o com o olhar. "Desculpa", murmurou.

"Não consigo ver a gente num _relacionamento_, eu teria um infarto na primeira semana".

"Ei, calma, ninguém chegou lá ainda!", retrucou Sirius, parecendo estar mais à vontade com a situação. "Um passo de cada vez, não esqueça que até outro dia você era hétero".

Remus fuzilou-o com o olhar de novo, fazendo um esforço extra para que cérebro do outro explodisse. "A sexualidade é algo fluído que não deveria ser definido por—". Sirius fez um sinal de "Tanto faz" com a mão. "Bom, vai se foder. Estou tentando manter a seriedade nessa conversa".

"Só acho que a gente tem que ser um pouco mais sincero um com o outro, não precisamos sair daqui com casamento marcado".

"Nem brinque com isso".

"Ok, não precisamos ser _tão _sinceros".

Remus riu, finalmente relaxando. Aquilo não tinha sido _tão_ ruim. Ele não tinha ajudado em nada, é verdade, e a maturidade de Sirius o deixou orgulhoso. Há quantos anos eles se conheciam? Eles tinham visto tantas coisas horríveis juntos. Tinham aprendido a trabalhar como um time e a saber o que o outro estava precisando só com uma troca de olhar.

Aos poucos, não parecia mais estranho eles terem chegado a essa situação. Parecia só uma evolução natural das coisas, da amizade que tinha—

"Ótimo, agora você foi para outro planeta", disse Sirius, estalando os dedos. Os sons o chamaram de volta para a realidade. Sirius não tinha mudado de posição, sentado de pernas cruzadas no sofá, parecendo realmente irritado com a distração do outro.

Em menos de dois segundos, Remus já tinha refletido sobre o que fazer e estava agachado na frente de Sirius. Daquela distância, conseguia ver todos os detalhes no rosto dele. Algumas poucas linhas de expressão, os olhos escuros, algumas sardas em cima do nariz, as olheiras bem mais claras do que normalmente estavam...

"... e de novo", murmurou Sirius, envolvendo suas mãos no rosto de Remus.

Ele sorriu. "Estou bem aqui, ok?", retrucou, erguendo um pouco o corpo.

"Para de ser cafona".

Beijar Sirius sóbrio era infinitamente melhor do que beijá-lo bêbado. Primeiro porque, dessa vez, Remus estava em pleno controle de suas funções motoras, conseguindo inclusive ficar na posição ridiculamente desconfortável em que estava. Segundo porque agora ele não estava nervoso, nem imaginando a amizade deles como uma bolinha caindo de muitos metros de altura e quebrando em milhões de pedacinhos no chão.

Ele sabia que se lembraria desse beijo muito melhor do que os outros, que tinham se tornado um borrão em sua mente bêbada. Agora ele sabia também exatamente o que fazer com as mãos, e colocaria isso em prática assim que estivesse em uma posição decente.

Conseguiu fazer Sirius entender o recado, subindo no sofá ao lado dele. Colocou as mãos por baixo da camiseta, sentindo a pele muito mais quente que suas mãos. Eles se separaram para conseguirem tirar as camisetas, e depois de novo para as calças.

Sirius mudou de posição no sofá, ficando por cima de Remus e quase caindo no processo. Remus parou de rir assim que Sirius começou a beijar seu corpo e ir descendo até tomá-lo com a boca.

— x —

"Você busca".

"A casa é sua".

"Mas você sabe onde fica".

"Onde está seu espírito anfitrião?".

"_De onde_ você tirou a ideia de que eu tenho um espírito anfitrião?".

Remus respirou fundo, dando-se por vencido e relutantemente levantando do sofá. Ele ficou envergonhado ao sentir os olhos de Sirius acompanhando-o até entrar no quarto; ele levaria um tempo até se acostumar a ficar pelado na frente do outro.

O armário de Sirius estava surpreendentemente arrumado, e ele não teve dificuldades em encontrar uma toalha. Pegou também o cobertor da cama de Sirius, voltando para a sala e jogando-se no sofá.

Os dois se limparam e buscaram a posição menos desconfortável possível para ficarem no sofá.

"Agora você vai ter que passar a noite aqui", murmurou Sirius em seu ouvido.

"Como se não fosse esse seu plano maligno desde o início".

"Hmmm, mais ou menos. O plano na verdade era você dormir aqui para nós irmos juntos para a casa dos seus pais".

"_Não ouse_", repetiu Remus, o desespero voltando levemente.

"Ei, aposto que sou muito melhor do que qualquer namorada que você já apresentou para seus pais".

"É assim que devo te apresentar agora? Como minha namorada?".

Sirius deu um tapa em sua cintura.

"A gente deveria ir para a cama".

"Nem se você me pagar - dinheiro ou—".

"Cala a boca. Para sempre, de preferência", interrompeu Remus. "Já estou sentindo minhas pernas dormentes, até amanhã não vou conseguir mexer mais nada, aí acabou almoço com meus pais".

"_Você_ traz o coberto e agora faz isso? São por essas pequenas traições que te odeio".

"Vem", disse Remus, criando de novo coragem para levantar e estendendo a mão para Sirius.

Depois de mais dois minutos reclamando, Sirius levantou, abraçando a cintura de Remus e apoiando nele quase todo seu peso, transformando a ida ao quarto em uma jornada épica. Quando estavam finalmente deitados e enrolados de novo no coberto, mal demoraram cinco segundos para cair no sono.

— x —

Sirius se recusou a abrir os olhos quando acordou, e rolou a cama inteira procurando por Remus. Só abriu quando percebeu que o outro não estava lá. Com muito esforçou, arrastou-se para a beira da cama, colocou as calças mais próximas que conseguiu encontrar e levantou-se, esfregando os olhos com força até se acostumar com a luz.

Encontrou Remus em pé, segurando o telefone e devidamente vestido.

"— daqui uma hora chego aí, ok?", ouviu-o dizendo. "Acho que o Sirius vai comigo, tem problema? É, aquele mais alto. Isso, que trabalha comigo. Mãe, não fala isso. Ok. Beijo, até mais".

"Bom dia", cumprimentou Sirius, assim que o outro desligou, indo para a cozinha.

"Bom dia. Tem café na garrafa".

"O que sua mãe disse?", perguntou Sirius, servindo uma xícara de café. Ele fez um movimento de _"Quer mais?"_, e Remus acenou positivamente. Os dois sentaram-se no balcão, um de frente para o outro.

"Que tem comida suficiente para vinte pessoas, então sem problemas você ir. E...", Remus baixou um pouco o volume da voz. "... que você é um rapaz muito charmoso".

Sirius riu, jogando o cabelo para trás.

"Poupe-me do seu ego e vai se arrumar logo pra gente ir".

Remus passou todo o caminho para a casa dos pais recitando coisas que Sirius não poderia dizer ou fazer de maneira alguma, o que envolvia: perguntar sobre a infância de Remus; pedir para ver fotografias; deixar que a mãe de Remus mostrasse fotografias ou falasse da infância dele; dar qualquer indireta de que eles estavam... que eles se... bom, sobre o que tinha acontecido; deixar o pai de Remus mostrar a coleção de chifres de alce que ele fazia; falar que Remus tinha levado um tiro no mês passado; falar qualquer coisa mórbida sobre o trabalho.

"Acho mais fácil você dizer que estou em estresse pós-traumático e perdi a habilidade de me comunicar", comentou Sirius.

"O quê?", Remus gritou em seu ouvido, tentando ouvi-lo apesar do vento forte.

"Pode deixar", ele gritou de volta, e Remus beliscou sua cintura para mostrar que tinha entendido.

A casa era um pouco afastada de Londres. Era um lugar enorme, com espaço até para uma casinha de madeira na qual Remus costumava brincar quando criança e um laguinho. Muito melhor do que a casa fechada e escura na qual Sirius tinha crescido. Fazia mais de três anos desde a primeira vez que Sirius fora lá, junto com Peter e James, para o aniversário de vinte e cinco anos de Remus.

A Sra. Lupin abraçou o filho como se não o visse há meses, enquanto o Sr. Lupin apertava a mão de Sirius com tanta força que ele sentiu seus ossos estralarem.

"Olá, querido", cumprimentou a Sra. Lupin, abraçando-o, e fazendo suas costelas doerem. Sirius começou a achar que não voltaria com nenhum osso inteiro.

"Há quanto tempo, Sra. Lupin", murmurou Sirius, tentando respirar.

"Ah, sim, eu sempre digo para o Remus trazer os amigos para cá, e ele sempre dá um jeito de desconversar". Remus deu uma risada seca. "Mas ele sempre fala muito bem de todos vocês, não é?".

"Como estão as coisas, filho?", perguntou o Sr. Lupin.

"Tudo bem. Tranquilo. Bom, tirando as mortes, é claro. Fora isso é tudo tranquilo".

"Remus, não vamos falar sobre isso aqui", cortou a Sra. Lupin. "Vocês devem estar com fome, não é? Eu e seu pai preparamos uma costela, mas se soubéssemos que você ia trazer seu amigo, faríamos algo mais especial, você deveria avisar antes".

Remus lançou um olhar desesperado para Sirius. O Sr. Lupin riu da esposa e foi para a cozinha.

"Ah, Sra. Lupin, na verdade a gente só decidiu isso ontem. Costela está ótimo, muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu iria comer hoje", disse, sorrindo.

"E sua família, querido?", perguntou a Sra. Lupin.

Remus continuava desesperado, fazendo "não" veementemente com a cabeça. Sirius controlou a vontade de rir.

"Nós não somos... muito próximos. Eles moram na Irlanda", mentiu.

"Ah, pobrezinho...", ela passou o braço por seus ombros. "Então você tem que vir sempre aqui, não é, Remus?".

"O Sirius aproveita os finais de semana para descansar, mãe".

"Bom, e não é essa a desculpa que você dá para não ir à missa?".

Os dois foram salvos com pelo pai de Remus, que voltou para a sala segurando uma panela gigante. A Sra. Lupin convocou todos para arrumarem rapidamente a mesa, enquanto o Sr. Lupin trazia as outras panelas. Ela não tinha brincado quando dissera que tinha comida para vinte pessoas.

Da outra vez que viera, Sirius passara a maior parte do tempo conversando com Peter e James, e depois mais de uma hora flertando com um amigo de infância de Remus até descobrir que ele estava de casamento marcado e com um bebê a caminho. A maior parte das coisas que sabia sobre os pais de Remus, era pelas histórias que ele contava.

Ele sabia que, se soubessem que Sirius era gay, ou que seu pai estava preso por desvio de dinheiro e que sua família num geral não era exatamente respeitável, provavelmente o expulsariam da casa. Mas fora esses pequenos detalhes, ele estava aproveitando muito a companhia dos dois, especialmente pelo dom que tinham para deixar Remus desconfortável o tempo inteiro.

"A primeira vez que levei Remus para caçar", continuou o Sr. Lupin, mastigando um pedaço de carne. "ele tinha doze anos. Eu falei 'Aponte e dê um tiro'. Ele errou tão feio, não sei como hoje é policial, e o alce [2] começou a vir na nossa direção, lá de longe. Ele ficou com tanto medo que mijou nas calças", concluiu, rindo.

"John, nós estamos comendo, não fale assim", repreendeu a Sra. Lupin. Ele deu um beijo na bochecha da esposa como pedido de desculpa.

"Depois você precisa ver minha coleção de chifres".

"Deve ser encantadora", disse Sirius, sorrindo. Sentiu o chute de Remus por baixo da mesa.

"E seus outros amigos, Remus? Como estão indo?", perguntou a mãe, apertando a mão do filho.

"Estão bem. James – aquele de óculos, lembra? – começou a namorar, só fala nessa garota agora. E o Peter continua do mesmo jeito, sempre no laboratório".

"Que profissão mais errada esse menino escolheu".

"Cada um com sua vocação, querida", retrucou o Sr. Lupin. Remus fechou os olhos, como se previsse o que veria a seguir, percebendo o erro estratégico que tinha cometido. "E você, Remus? Desde que namorou aquela moça de nome estranho, não trouxe mais nenhum garota para cá".

"Na sua idade, nós já estávamos casado há cinco anos", a Sra. Lupin contribuiu.

Sirius sentiu-se subitamente satisfeito de não ter contato com sua família.

"Vocês sabem que estou focado no trabalho, fico lá o tempo todo", explicou Remus, dando um sorriso amarelo. O que não era exatamente mentira – há muito tempo ele não namorava.

"Você está com quase trinta anos, Remus", ela retrucou, e depois virou para Sirius, sorrindo. "Aposto que você já tem alguém em vista, um rapaz tão bonito".

"Uma aqui, outra lá, o problema é elas me olharem de volta", disse, sorrindo com todo seu charme. Ele conseguia sentir as ondas de ódio que Remus estava lhe enviando, mas os pais dele riram.

Para a tristeza de Sirius, seu pager tocou antes que a conversa pudesse continuar, e um minuto depois o de Remus também, com uma chamada da Central. Ele conseguiu sentir o alívio do amigo só de olhar para ele.

"Mãe, desculpa, nós vamos ter que ir", disse, engolindo o que faltava da comida.

"Chamada da delegacia?", ela perguntou, fazendo um sinal da cruz quando o filho concordou. Ela provavelmente ficaria horrorizada se percebesse o olhar de alívio que Remus lançou para Sirius. "Filho, termine de comer devagar", repreendeu.

Eles terminaram de comer e se despediram dos pais de Remus.

"Não corra, ok? Essa estrada não é muito boa", recomendou a Sra. Lupin, dando um beijo em cada bochecha de Sirius. "Obrigada por vir e volte sempre".

"Obrigada pelo almoço, Sra. Lupin", agradeceu, sorrindo. "A senhora é encantadora".

O Sr. Lupin lhe deu um tapinha nas costas (que quase o fez parar de respirar) e também agradeceu a visita. "Bom, mostro a coleção da próxima vez que vier".

"Claro", concordou.

"Tchau, mãe. Tchau, pai", apressou-se Remus, dando um beijo em cada um, acenando, e colocando o capacete. "_Vamos logo_", murmurou no ouvido de Sirius, arrastando-o para a moto.

"Por que a pressa? A vítima já 'tá morta mesmo", Sirius murmurou de volta.

"Seu senso de humor é encantador, dá pra você ligar essa porcaria?".

Remus só voltou a respirar tranquilamente quando a moto estava devidamente acelerada, e eles estavam a alguns metros da casa.

"Seus pais são ótimos", gritou Sirius. Remus deu-lhe um tapa no ombro.

"Eu _nunca mais_ trago você aqui. Sabia que não ia dar certo".

"Ah, você vai me trazer sim", retrucou Sirius. "Várias vezes".

"Cala a boca e dirige, ok? Antes que eu decida nunca mais olhar na sua cara, também".

"Você não conseguiria".

Sirius riu com o beliscão que Remus deu em sua cintura, antes de abraçá-lo e apoiar a cabeça em suas costas.

**Fim**

— **x —**

**Referências:**

[1] Visitação na cadeia. Imagino a situação familiar do Sirius como uma situação meio _Arrested Development_.

[2] Se não tiver alces no Reino Unido, insiram outro animal. Se eles não caçarem, finjam que caçam.

* * *

**Nota:** Último capítulo! Obrigada pra quem acompanhou a história. Ela é minha queridinha e foi quase literalmente um parto escrever tudo, arrumar, pensar em título, etc etc. Fazia milênios que não escrevia nada com mais de um capítulo, e aqui foram umas 50 mil palavras. Fora o plot que, bom, não foi aquelas coisas, mas eu também tive que parar pra pensar, hahahaha. Sei que não quero abandonar esse universo de Breakthrough tão cedo, e pensei em algumas ficlets (prequel e no futuro também), vamos ver o que vai sair. :)


End file.
